


Bucky One-Shots

by sergeantbee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40's Bucky, AU, Angst, Blushing, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cute, Dancing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation Interruptus, Pregnancy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shirtless, Smut, Teasing, Tickling, happy crying, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 40,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantbee/pseuds/sergeantbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Bucky one shots. They will be super cute and fluffy, because who doesn't like fluff! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightwear

**Author's Note:**

> These are from my new tumblr [buckystories](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/buckystories)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

It was 3am. Nearly everyone in the Avengers tower was tucked up in bed, including you, but the peace was disturbed abruptly when a loud screeching alarm went off, waking everyone up.

“What the?” You said groggily, raising your head off your pillow. “What’s going on?”

Then as if in answer, J.A.R.V.I.S spoke up. His voice ringing through the entire tower. “Avengers, do not be alarmed. A fire has broken out in the building and I must insist you evacuate the premises immediately.”

You shot up out of bed in shock. What was going on? Was this real or a drill? Maybe Stark was pulling a prank on you. Either way you thought it best to take it seriously. You heard footsteps rushing around the tower, and some shouts coming from down the corridor outside your room. Jumping out of bed, you just had time to slip your slippers on before running out of the door.

Natasha nearly collided with you in the corridor.

“Nat? What’s happening?” You asked, rubbing your eyes.

She looked very different in her pyjamas and bed hair, instead of being in her usual black leather jacket, looking perfect. You’d always seen her as a badass, powerful spy, but this seemed to humanise her a bit.

“No idea, but I reckon we should get out.” She said, taking your hand and pulling you towards the stairs.

“Do you think it’s a drill?” You asked, almost tripping over your feet as you rushed down towards the ground floor.

“Could be.” She said, running faster down the stairs than you, “Either that or Stark has done something stupid again.”

“Again?” You asked with a brow raised. “Does this happen often?”

Before she could answer your question Clint and Thor burst through one of the doors to join you on the stairs, they were still in their pyjamas as well.

“Oh hey Nat, hey (Y/n).” Clint called. “You know what’s going on?”

She shrugged in reply. You wondered how all of them could seem so relaxed in a time like this. Your heart was beating a mile a minute and you didn’t have enough breath left to even give him a vague reply, why was this tower so tall?!

Finally when you reached the bottom of the stairs, without falling or collapsing, you saw the rest of the avengers standing outside all looking tired and disgruntled in their sleepwear.  
You panted as you walked outside to join them, the taste of blood in your mouth was unpleasant and you wished you’d brought out something to drink now.

“Are you alright (Y/n)?” You heard Steve ask as he walked over to you.

“So many stairs.” You panted out, wiping your forehead with the back of your hand.

You looked up at him, he was wearing a simple white t shirt and sweatpants, but it was Bucky standing next to him that caught your eye. He was only dressed in a pair of black boxers. His arms were crossed over his broad bare chest and his cheeks reddened when he saw you staring at him. Who knew Bucky only slept in his underwear? You were almost glad you’d been woken up in the middle of the night now.

Bucky was equally flustered seeing you in a simple shirt and shorts and tried not to stare for too long.

Steve cleared his throat to draw your attention back to the conversation. You blushed when you realised he’d caught you staring at his half naked best friend and it became difficult to look him in the eye.

“Do you know what’s going on?” He asked.  
“No. Not a clue.” You said shortly, running a hand through your hair.

All the other avengers were talking amongst themselves too, wondering what was going on and where Tony was.

“No need to panic.” Tony’s voice came from the front entrance of the building and you realised then you could also hear fire engines approaching quickly.

“There’s been a minor accident but it’ll be dealt with quickly I can assure you.” He said.

All at once everyone began to bombard him with questions. As it turned out Tony had been working on another one of his ‘experiments’ that he refused to give any sort of detail about and a fire had broken out in his lab. Thankfully the fire brigade managed to put it out fairly quickly, and because the fire had only affected his lab, you could all go back to bed.  
None of you were very happy with Tony and you all rode the elevator together in silence, some people falling asleep on each others shoulders.

As Bucky, Sam and Steve got out on their floor you followed them, ignoring an inappropriate remark from Tony.

“Bucky, wait.” You called.

He turned back to you as Sam and Steve continued to their rooms, and the elevator went up to the next floor.

“Sorry for uh…” You began, unable to finish the rest of the sentence.

“It’s ok.” He replied with a soft smile.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” You said, shuffling your feet and trying not to stare at him again.

He placed his flesh hand on your shoulder gently, he could feel the heat from your body radiating into his hand.

“It’s fine.” He said, “Actually I was thinking that I should walk round like this more often if it’ll get your attention like that.”

He winked and laughed softly at your shocked expression and flushed cheeks. Though his were equally as red.

“I’m kidding.” He laughed, “Good night (Y/n).”

But he wasn’t kidding. The next morning he came to breakfast dressed only in his boxers and gave you an innocent smile which you returned with a frown. He sat down across from you and ate breakfast as if nothing were different. Well two could play at that game, which he would soon find out tomorrow morning…


	2. Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky walks you home after finding you walking alone in New York at night. You encounter some drunks who make some comments that Bucky doesn’t take kindly to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests i'd love to hear them :) i may not get round to doing them all, unfortunately. (I'm not a fast writer.) But any suggestions would be lovely <3

New York at night was not the greatest place to be when you were a woman walking alone. You expected every dark corner to be hiding a threat and you didn't dare pause for a moment, just kept walking quickly and purposefully back to your apartment. You knew the trick was to look confident, and you felt as though you had perfected that look over time, but on the inside you were always on edge, ready to scream or kick if anyone came too close to you.

A group of men walked past you, drunk. They whistled when they saw you and started shouting slurred comments about taking you home, you kept your face expressionless and lifted your chin a little higher. Your heart didn't calm down until you had walked at least two blocks away from them.

You crossed a road and got a shock when you felt a hand tap your upper arm.

You gasped and turned to face your possible threat, holding onto your bag tighter. But all that stared back was a set of familiar blue-grey eyes that crinkled slightly at the edges.

"Bucky." You breathed a sigh of relief and ran a hand through your hair. "Don't do that."

"Sorry." He said with an apologetic smile.

He wore a black jacket, with his gloved hands shoved into the pockets, and his blue cap pulled over his long hair. If you didn't already know him you'd have been afraid to have to walk past him. Now he was here you felt a bit calmer, like you had back-up.

"What are you doing out so late? It's not safe." He said, suddenly turning serious.

"I'm fine." You assured him, "I just had to get some food." You motioned to the grocery bag you were carrying.

"You should have let us know, one of us would have come with you."

You lived on the same floor as Sam, Bucky and Steve, and were firm friends with them through your connections with S.H.I.E.L.D. They were always looking out for you, making sure you were ok. They were like the two older brothers you never had...and a guy you had a crush on. not that Bucky knew of course. Sam and Steve knew and often tried to persuade you into letting him know how you felt, but you always refused, saying it would be too messy. But the way Bucky stood now, in the glow from the shop windows and a few dark strands of hair falling in front of his face, made you question whether to tell him or not.

"It's ok Buck." You said finally, realising he was looking at you funny after you'd taken so long to answer, "I've been on my own in New York at night countless times before, I know how to avoid the dangers."

Which was true enough, you always stayed in the light on the busy streets and if you ever saw anyone remotely dodgy you'd cross the road. That was as much as you could do really.

"Anyway, what are you doing out?" You said, swiftly changing the subject.

"Wanted a walk." He shrugged, glancing at his booted feet.

"You heading back home now?" You asked.

"Only if you are." He replied, with a small smile. You knew he wasn't going to leave your side now until he knew you were home safe and sound. The thought warmed your cheeks and brought a smile to your own face.

"Want to walk together then?"

He nodded, and together you began walking back home. Mostly you walked in a comfortable silence, feeling much less on guard now you had Bucky with you. You sighed tiredly and linked your arm with his without thinking, leaning your head on his shoulder. He blushed but you couldn't see it. It'd been a while since he'd walked a girl home arm in arm like this, he'd forgotten how nice it felt.

"Hey baby, come over here." An unfamiliar voice made you jump and look up.

Bucky scowled straight ahead at the man who'd shouted. He was tall and bulky, with a disturbingly wide toothy grin, and was staring straight at you. The man was clearly drunk, and he stood outside a seedy looking club with a few of his friends. Bucky unlinked your arms to put his right arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him protectively. You would have blushed if it wasn't for the circumstances in which he was doing it.

As you drew closer the man smiled wider. Both you and Bucky picked up your speed a little bit, Bucky's fingers holding your waist tightly as though he was afraid you'd get snatched from his grip.

"You can bring your boyfriend." He shouted, although you were less than a few metres away by now. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Bucky scowl harder.

"No thanks." You said as confidently as you could.

As you were about to walk past him he stood in your way. Your heart picked up it's pace again and you were very thankful you weren't on your own now. Bucky tried to steer you both round the man, but he was determined not to let you past. The man was slightly taller than Buck but Bucky was clearly more muscular, even whilst wearing a slightly oversized jacket.

"Aw go on, I'll make it worth your while." He slurred, giving you a wink.

"She said no, alright?" Bucky said firmly, practically shaking with anger at this point.

"No it's not alright. Not fair that you get this pretty thing all to yourself, I think you should share with us." He said to Bucky, then turning quickly back to you, "Come on baby, you want to party with us right?"

You glared at the man. Bucky had pulled you so close to his side you could hear his shallow breath.

"Back off, before I make you." Bucky said through gritted teeth.

"I'd like to see that." The man laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.

The two of them stood there in silence for a few moments, staring each other down, waiting for each other to make the first move. This wasn't going to end well for anyone, so you spoke up.

"No, Bucky." You whispered to him, looking at him pleadingly, "Let's just cross the road."

Bucky glared for a few more seconds before allowing you to pull him across the busy road, your arm round his broad back.

"If you change your mind sweetheart I'll be right here." The creepy guy called after you.

You ignored him and led you and Bucky away.

"What a scumbag." You said when you were at a safe distance, "You alright Buck?"

His frown was still there and his jaw was clenched.

"Just angry." He mumbled.

"Me too, but they're not worth it." You sighed.

You realised your arm was still round as back, and that his was still holding you close to him, but neither of you made a move to release the other.

"The things he was saying to you...I should have knocked that guy out." Bucky said, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"You're no good to me in jail Bucky." You laughed, rubbing the small of his back, "...Thank you for standing up for me."

Bucky turned to look at you and his expression softened immediately, "Anytime, doll." He said sincerely.

You raised an eyebrow at him and laughed, "That a 40's term?"

"Yeah, don't people say that anymore?" Bucky replied with a smile.

"They don't, but I like it." You said, continuing to stroke the small of his back. He leaned into the touch and began to rub small circles on your waist with his thumb.

"I'll call you that from now on then shall I?" He said softly, bringing his face closer to yours.

"I'd like that." You replied breathlessly.

He smiled at you, forgetting all about what had happened earlier and only focusing on the way your hair moved slightly in the wind and how your eyes seemed to almost twinkle when you looked up at him. All too soon you arrived at your apartment. You walked up the stairs together to your floor, still holding onto each other until you reached the top. Then, regretfully, you both had to let go. You stood there for a moment staring at each other before you cleared your throat.

"Well, Good night Bucky, see you tomorrow." You said in a whisper.

You hesitated before standing on your tip toes to give him a peck on the cheek. He moved slightly at the last minute so you kissed the corner of his mouth. You pulled away with a blush, which he grinned at.

"Night, doll." He said with a wink.

He walked back to his apartment. You watched him go, taking note of the slight swagger in his walk as he went, you rolled your eyes at him and went into your own apartment. You swore you wouldn't be able to stop smiling for a week.


	3. A Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: Bucky shows you how he used to pick up girls back in the day, not before teasing you and making you blush.

“What are you doing?”

Bucky sauntered into the avenger’s kitchen to see you standing over the stove, pan handle in one hand, wooden spoon in the other.

“Making dinner.” You replied, not looking up.

Bucky walked over to you, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the way. He leant his back against the counter next to you, taking a bite of the fruit noisily. He watched you in silence for a moment, your cheeks were tainted red from the heat and some of your hair stuck to your forehead, but you still looked as gorgeous as ever to him. He looked down into the pan and saw you were breaking up pieces of meat with your spoon, he raised an eyebrow.

“Whar are you makingh?” He asked again, through a mouthful of apple.

“Lasagna.” You replied, in a terrible italian accent at which Bucky suppressed a grin.

“Why’re you breaking up the meat like that?” He asked.

He dipped his metal finger into the pan and moved it’s contents around before withdrawing it quickly when you hit it with the spoon.

“That’s what you’re supposed to do. No one likes big chunks of meat in their lasagna.” You replied.

Bucky nodded and took another bite of the apple before a cheeky grin spread across his face, “You’re a big chunk of meat.” He chuckled.

You huffed, and looked him straight in the eye to see his annoyingly cheerful expression. Your smile betrayed you as you tried to look stern. “First, that makes no sense. Second, is that how you used to pick up girl in the good old days? By calling them chunks of meat?”

“Who said I was trying to pick you up?” The corner of his mouth twitched up and his eyebrow raised.

You blushed and looked away. Great, why did you have to go and say that?

“I didn’t mean that.” You mumbled.

“Sure sounded like it doll.”

“Well I didn’t mean it to.”

“Sure about that?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.”

“Good.”

“Good!”

If Bucky’s smile got any wider it would reach his ears. He loved teasing you like this, seeing your shy blush, watching you try your best to frown at him and failing horribly. But subtly flirting with you was his favourite thing.

“For your information, I was quite good at picking up girls.” He said, tossing the apple core into the bin opposite him.

“That’s nice for you.” You replied shortly, “As much as I’d love to hear about all the girls you hooked up with, I need to get back to making dinner.”

“No need to be jealous doll.” He said, earning a short, sharp scoff from you to which he suppressed a laugh, “None of them hold a candle to you.”

You paused your actions for a second before going back to cooking as if those words hadn’t affected you. Bucky watched you expression intently.

“Is that right?” You murmured, feeling a little light headed, ‘probably from the heat.’ You told yourself.

“It is.” He said, a little quieter.

He moved along the counter, closer to you. You could feel his arm against yours and when he leaned over your shoulder to look at the food his loose strands of hair tickled your cheek and neck. Suddenly he plonked his chin down onto your shoulder and leant his head against your neck.

“What’re you doing now?” You chuckled, looking down at him.

“Thought I’d show you how I picked girls up.” He whispered, his breath tickling your ear. “If that’s ok?”

He pulled back a bit then, waiting for a response.

“Alright, let’s see if you can impress me Barnes.” You smiled, giving him a nudge in the stomach with your elbow.

He lifted up his hand to pull your hair gently away from your neck, his fingertips deliberately brushing your skin as he did so, causing a shiver down your spine. You continued to stir the food in the pan, trying hard not to pay any attention to what he was doing. You couldn’t help but take a sharp inhale of breath though when you felt a pair of warm lips press against your neck softly. He smiled and you could feel it. Then he pulled away, leaving you disappointed.

You scowled and turned round to face him, finding that you were stood very close together

“That’s it?” You asked. “That’s how famous smooth talker Bucky Barnes picked up girls?”

“No, that’s just how I got their attention. Then I…” He placed his hands on your hips gently and you were surprised to see him blush a little, “…whisk them off to the dance floor.”

As he said that he spun you round and began to dance with you goofily around the kitchen.

You laughed at him and placed your hands on his chest. His smile widened at the sound of your laughter, making the corners of his eyes crinkle beautifully. He began to hum a generic tune and continued to dance with you as if you were in a fancy ballroom, ending the made up dance by taking your hand and spinning you around.

By now you were in fits of laughter, and had to hold onto Bucky’s arm to stop yourself feeling dizzy from the spin.

“You’re a goof Buck.” You chuckled, wiping a few tears away from the corner of your eye.

“A loveable one though?” He asked, hopefully.

“I suppose you could say that.” You smiled at him. “Though I don’t think it was your dance skills that made the women swoon.”

“My feet are as light as feathers.” He insisted, crossing his arms over his chest, “One day I’ll take you dancing for real and you’ll be eating your words.”

“We’ll see about that.” You laughed, giving him a playful shove.

You smiled at each other before Bucky scrunched up his face and sniffed the air. “I can smell smoke.”

Your eyes widened, “Damn!” You looked over to the abandoned pan. Long streaks of black smoke were rising from it and the contents was charred.

Running over to it, you grabbed the handle, “Quick, help me put it out before-”

The smoke alarm went off. The sprinklers turned on. You both gasped as you were suddenly drenched in water. You looked up at each other and burst into laughter. Bucky reached over to pull the wet hair out of your face as you chuckled.

“Pizza?” He suggested.

“Pizza.” You agreed.


	4. Bucky flirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overprotective Bucky falls for you and tries his best to flirt with you, not realising that you get nervous and blush very easily.

“Listen to me Bucky.” Tony said seriously, leaning over the breakfast counter. “You need to tease her a bit y'know, flirt with her.”

Bucky looked at Tony skeptically and kind of regretted telling him about his crush on you. At the time he’d seemed like a good person to go to for advice like this, him being a genius and everything. But now he wasn’t so sure.

Bucky had had feelings for you for a while now, ever since you’d joined the Avengers team to be specific. He’d always been a little over protective of you, seeing as you were the youngest, and overtime he realised he was protecting you because he had grown to care for you. 

He’d been a bit of a ladies man back in the forties, according to Steve, but this seemed new to him now, like he’d forgotten how to let his feelings be known. He reckoned 70 years of being a mindless assassin would do to a person.

“Are you sure Tony?” He asked, frowning at him.

“I’m positive, women love that stuff.” He said, leaning over to pat Bucky on the shoulder. “Anyway, I reckon she has a thing for you too.

Tony smirked at him as he headed out the kitchen door.

“What? Has she said something to you?” Bucky tried to ask him, but he’d already left the room.

He huffed and got up from his seat. He decided he’d take Stark’s advice and try to flirt with you a little, though he had no idea how he was going to do it. 

He made his way to the elevator, and when he was in there he spoke to Jarvis, “Jarvis, where’s y/n?” He asked, leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed.

“I believe she’s in the training room with Miss Maximoff.” He replied.

“Thanks.” Bucky grunted, pressing the button for the training room floor. He tapped his foot nervously, going over what he might say in his head.

“May I ask? Is this about your crush on her, Mr Barnes?” Jarvis said.

Bucky scowled up at nothing in particular and felt his cheeks go red, “How did you know about that?” He demanded.

“Mr Stark told me.” He replied.

Bucky sighed and shook his head, “Of course he did.”

The elevator doors opened and Bucky stepped out.

“Good luck, Mr Barnes.” Jarvis said, before the doors closed.

“Er, thanks.” He replied. Did a robot really just wish him luck on flirting with a woman? The future was not how he had imagined it to be.

He arrived at the door to the training room and looked in. He saw you standing besides Wanda trying to lift up a bean bag using your powers. You had similar skills to Wanda but hadn’t really figured how out to use them yet so you were often found training with her.

Bucky knocked on the door and entered slowly. Wanda turned to see who it was and smiled at him, quickly turning her attention back to you. You didn’t look round but continued to focus on raising the bean bag up off the floor.

“I think we should call it a day.” Wanda said, giving you a pat on the shoulder.

With an exhale you let the beanbag drop and looked towards her, over her shoulder you saw Bucky standing rather awkwardly next to the door.

“Hi.” He said, with a small smile.

You smiled back at him but quickly lowered your gaze, unable to help the blush spreading on your cheeks. Wanda smiled at you and suddenly felt as though she was intruding.

“Well, I’ll see you later Y/n.” She said, walking towards the door, “Well done today, you did good.”

You watched her go, silently pleading her not to leave you alone with Bucky, she just winked and closed the door behind her. It wasn’t that you didn’t like Bucky, it was that you could hardly get your words out when you were around him. It was his fault really for being so handsome.

Bucky cleared his throat and walked a little closer to you.

“You’re getting better.” He said, nodding over to the bean bag.

“Thank you.” You replied quietly, tucking your hands into your jacket pockets.

A silence fell over you both.

“I actually wanted to ask you something.” He said finally, making you look up at him.  
“Oh, alright.” You replied, taking a nervous step forwards.

“Er…” Bucky racked his brain, trying to think of a pick up line he might have used back in the day. That part of his life seemed so clouded over and mixed up now though. It was like trying to search for something through fog. But he knew it was there somewhere.

You shuffled your feet nervously when he didn’t say anymore. He had a distant look on his face and you realised he may just be trying to remember it. Suddenly something clicked in Bucky’s brain and he smirked at you.

“I just wondered if you have any plans for tonight?” He asked, leaning against a wall.

“No, no, I have nothing planned.” You said, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, anxiously wondering where this was going.

“Really? Nothing?"

You shook your head.

“I thought a dame as pretty as you would have a line of guys trying to spend time with you.” He smiled, looking pleased with himself. He still had it.

You blushed and tried to look anywhere but at Bucky. When you didn’t reply Bucky went on.  
“Seeing as you’re not doing anything, fancy going out with me? I’ll buy you dinner, my treat.” He said, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a kind of lopsided smile that you couldn’t help but find endearing.

“I don’t…I’m not.” You sighed, running a hand down your burning face.

Bucky’s smile fell and he looked at you solemnly. Maybe he’d just embarrassed himself completely by asking you out. Maybe it’s that Tony was lying and you didn’t really like him after all. His heart thumped in his chest.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to doll.” He said gently, trying not to let his disappointment show.

“No, no.” You said far to quickly, waving your arms, “It’s not that, I do want to. It’s just…I’m not very good at this.”

He instantly felt lighter after realising you weren’t rejecting him.

“At what?” He asked, taking a step closer, resting his hand tentatively on your upper arm.

“Flirting.” You sighed, refusing to look him in the eye, “I’ve never really been with anyone before.”

He blinked at you, then a gentle smile crept on his face. He used his thumb to lift your chin up so you were looking at him.

“That’s fine.” He said softly, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so forward-”

“No, it was sweet.” You replied, smiling up at him, “I just…I get embarrassed easily.”

“I know, it’s cute.” He chuckled. “But I’ll try not to make you blush, for your sake.”

You chuckled and blushed anyway at his warm smile.

“So…I’ll come by your room at 8 then?” He said, grazing his fingers down your arm before withdrawing it. 

“To pick you up I mean.” He added quickly, looking flustered, “I wasn’t implying….” Now it was his turn to blush.

“Sounds good.” You said, trying your utmost not to fidget awkwardly.

His blush made you feel a little better about your own embarrassment and you realised you were both in the same boat, this was new to the both of you.

“Alright.” Bucky sighed in relief, heading for the door.

Just before he closed the door behind him he stuck he head back round. “I already know you’ll be the prettiest gal in the restaurant.”

You stared at him wide eyed, your face blotched pink. Bucky laughed fondly.

“Sorry doll, I couldn’t resist seeing that blush again.”


	5. A Favour for a Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: You accidentally break one of Tony’s latest projects. Bucky seed the whole thing and you plead him not to tell Tony about it. He agrees…in return for a small favour.  
> No warnings. SFW :)

You headed down to Tony’s lab on a lazy Sunday afternoon. 

You liked spending time down there, seeing what stark’s latest invention, or crazy idea, was. Sometimes he’d let you help him or let you mess around with some of his failed experiments if he was in a good mood, other times he’d tell you not to touch a thing.

As you approached the glass doors you heard voices coming from within. You smiled to yourself, wondering if you were going to catch him talking to Dum-E again, but you heard another voice reply and you realised he actually had another human being in his lab for once. Curiously, you sped up and looked in through the windows.

Bucky was sat in a chair in just a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, showing off his toned torso. His metal arm lay on the table besides him while Stark stood over it, poking around in it with some of his equipment. 

You watched them for a moment, wondering if you should enter or not, when Bucky spotted you. He flashed you a small smile and gave you a wave. You gave him a shy smile back as Stark looked around to see what Bucky was smiling at. He waved you in and went back to work on the metal arm.

You entered slowly and walked up to the pair of them. Bucky’s attention had fallen back to his arm as Tony exposed some wires.

“Hey.” You said, also watching Tony work.

“Hi.” Bucky replied, with a nod.

Tony was too caught up in his work for greetings apparently.

“What are you doing down here?” You asked Bucky, you’d never seen him anywhere near the lab before.

“My arm was making these weird noises so Tony said he’d take a look at it for me.” He replied, gazing up at you.

You nodded and perched yourself on the edge of the table, trying to ignore the feeling of Bucky’s eyes on you. It was difficult not to stare openly at Bucky, he always looked so good in his casual clothes, his sweatpants hung loosely around his hips and his tank top was far too small for him. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, shifting his legs slightly.

You shook your head to rid your thoughts.

“I like coming down here and seeing what Tony’s up to.” You answered, leaning a bit closer in to see Tony’s hands pulling out a few frazzled wires carefully.

“Yeah, I can’t get rid of her.” Tony rolled his eyes.

Bucky chuckled and smiled up at you. “Doesn’t sound like much of a problem to me.”

You smiled shyly at him and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear subconsciously. 

Tony sighed heavily and put his tools down. “I’m gonna have to go and get something for this.” He said, vaguely motioning to Bucky’s arm, “Back in a second, don’t go anywhere.”

He began to leave before turning back around sharply and pointing a finger at you. “And you. Don’t. Touch. Anything.”

“Yes, sir.” You replied mockingly as he backed out of the room.

You rolled your eyes and Bucky laughed. “I didn’t know you had such an interest in this science stuff.” He admitted.

You hopped down from the table and began to look around the room for something to mess with. “Yeah, I do. It’s fascinating to me how it all works. I come down here quite a lot actually.”

An iron man helmet caught your eye, it looked like Stark was still working on it, considering the fact that it had a few panels missing from the top. You picked it up.

“Didn’t Stark tell you not to touch anything?” Bucky asked, watching you look at the helmet intently.

You smiled mischievously at him, “Technically. But who ever listened to Tony Stark?”  
Holding the helmet in your hands, you began to turn it, trying to see it from all angles. “Anyway, it’s not like I’m going to-”

The helmet slipped from you hands and landed with a sickening crunch on the floor. It sparked a little then stopped. You froze and stared at it wide eyed, your hands still outstretched. You looked up at Bucky, mouth open, he stared back with the same expression.

“That was perfect timing.” He said quietly.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! I’m dead!” You shouted, putting your hands on your head and fisting your hair. “He’s going to kill me! What am I going to do?!”

“No idea.” Bucky said, looking at you helplessly as you panicked.

You bit your nails for a moment, trying to think about what to do. You decided to gently try and pick the helmet up, a few pieces fell off but you kicked them aside and carried the helmet to a huge cabinet full of tools, shoving it inside and closing the doors. You sighed in relief then saw Bucky staring at you.

“Please don’t tell him Bucky.” You pleaded, walking over to him, “He might actually kill me, I’m not kidding.”

Bucky chuckled and reached out his flesh hand to place it reassuringly on your arm, “He won’t kill you, he’ll probably just never let you back in here again.”

You groaned and leant your forehead on his shoulder, face in hands. Bucky reached round to rub your back and you tried not to melt into his touch.

“I won’t tell Tony.” He said.

You lifted your head from his shoulder and looked up at him. You automatically wound your arms round his neck in a hug. His stubble rubbed against your cheek and his hair tickled your face. He smelt amazing, like he’d just stepped out of the shower.

“Thank you Bucky.” You murmured into his ear.

“If…” Bucky continued.

You froze and then pulled back quickly, you arms still around his neck, and frowned at him. “If what?”

He blushed slightly and looked as if he was working up the courage to say something.  
“If I get a kiss.”

He looked up at you nervously, watching your expression change from curious to shocked.  
“Are you trying to blackmail me Barnes?” You asked, standing back and putting your hands on your hips.

Bucky wriggled nervously, “No, no. I mean you don’t have to but…a favour for a favour?”

He smiled up at you hopefully, his cheeks still tinted red. You could feel your own heating up.

“Why do you want a kiss from me?” You asked.

Bucky bit his lip and winked, “Who wouldn’t?”

You flushed brightly and Bucky laughed at your reaction. You managed to pull yourself back to reality long enough to roll your eyes at him, trying to disguise the fact that his genuine charm made you feel weak all over.

“Alright, one kiss.” You sighed heavily, as if it were a chore.

Bucky nodded and leant back in his chair a little, his eyes closing slowly, waiting for the kiss. You chewed the inside of your cheek for a moment, then placing you hands next to his on the arms rests. You leant in and placed a small quick kiss to his cheek, your lips bairly touching his face.

Bucky’s eyes shot open immediately, finding your face inches away from his, and he raised an eyebrow. “That wasn’t a kiss!” He exclaimed.

“My lips touched your cheek, by definition that was a kiss.” You said smugly.  
“Toooony.” He said in a sing song voice, never taking his eyes off yours. His wide grin made you roll your eyes again, then scowl.

“Fine, you want a kiss Bucky Barnes? Here’s your kiss!”

Cupping his face in your hands, you smashed your lips against his own suddenly. Bucky made a surprised noise at first but quickly relaxed and closed his eyes again. You had meant to pull away straight after, you really had, but Bucky’s hands had snaked round your back and pulled you closer. 

His warm lips began to move and your found your own moving with them. He pulled you so close you toppled on top of him, straddling his lap. You blushed deeply but didn’t pull away, the kiss felt too good, as if you’d both yearned for this, as if this was a release of both of your feelings. Bucky’s hot toungue ran over your swollen lips and delved into your mouth causing you to sigh. His hands travelled up your shirt and he began to run his fingers up and down your spine, making you arch your back.

“Uh, what the hell?”

You broke the kiss quickly and turned your head to see Tony looking at you both, utterly confused.

“I was gone for 2 seconds and I come back to find you and bionic boy making out in my lab?!” He said sternly, but his lips were curling up into an amused smile.

You cleared you throat nervously and got down from bucky’s lap, straightening out your shirt. Bucky unwillingly slid his hands from you. Your cheeks were so warm you wouldn’t be surprised if they ignited. You wanted to apologise but you found you couldn’t even lift your head to look at Tony, much less be able to talk. Bucky smiled shyly.

“Sorry Tony, it was a spur of the moment thing.” He said, shrugging.

You looked at him and found he was suddenly too occupied with a hangnail to make eye contact with anyone. His cheeks and ears were bright red and you wondered if you looked as sheepish as him. 

“Yeah, I gathered that.” Tony said, “For what it’s worth, you two would make a cute couple.”  
This only made you both blush harder.

“Anyway.” Tony said, breaking the awkward atmosphere, “Has anyone seen a helmet round here? I could use some of the parts for Bucky’s arm.”

Your eyes widened and you looked at Bucky who only smiled and winked in response.  
‘I got you doll.’ He mouthed, reaching out to squeeze your hand. You smiled back and mouthed ‘thank you.’

“I better be going.” You said quickly, hurrying off towards the door, your hand slipping from Bucky’s grip reluctantly.

“I’m sure I left it on here.” Tony said to himself, looking at a cluttered table. “Have you seen it?"

“See you later!” You near shouted, practically running from the room. Bucky chuckled quietly in amusement.

“Y/n?” Tony asked, suspicion growing stronger.

You sprinted up the stairs towards the elevator.

“YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED ANYTHING!”


	6. Nightwear 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Payback for Bucky's teasing ;)

Bucky was just minding his own business. It was the early morning so not many people were around yet, just him Steve and Sam. He was eating a bowl of cereal in his boxers, waiting for you to come in, so he could make you blush again. 

He loved seeing your cheeks redden and how you bit your lip subconsciously as you tried not to look at him, it was fairly obvious you had a crush on him and he was glad about that because it meant his feelings were mutual. But he was soon shaken from his thoughts as you walked in.

“Morning.” You called cheerfully.

Bucky almost choked on his cereal and had to thump his chest to stop him from coughing all over the place. 

You wore only a white bra and a pair of unmatching pants, and strode around as if nothing was different. 

You smiled at him as you grabbed a bowl and began making your own breakfast. Sam and Steve looked at you in confusion but Bucky knew exactly what you were doing, this was pay back.

He felt not only his cheeks blush but his neck and chest blush too, he imagined he looked a bit like a tomato. You sat down opposite him, as he had done the day before, and began eating. Sam and Steve soon went back to what they were doing but Bucky couldn’t stop staring, as much as his mind was telling him to look away.

“What are you doing?” Bucky choked out finally, bowl of cereal forgotten.

You looked up to see him blotched red, and smiled triumphantly at the sight.

“I’m not sure I understand.” You replied.

“You’re in your underwear.” He said, motioning to you.

“So are you.”

You saw his throat bob as he swallowed. 

“That’s different.” He said.

“How?”

Bucky opened his mouth and stuttered a few times before closing it again, unsure of how to reply. You watched him as you ate, waiting for an answer.

“It just is.” He murmured weakly.

You shrugged. “Sorry if it’s making you uncomfortable.”

“It’s not!” 

“Good.”

Bucky frowned at your smug smile and picked up his spoon again, moving the cereal around but not actually eating any of it. Sam and Steve looked over at you both and exchanged a look.

“Er, we’re just going to go for a run.” Sam said, getting up from the couch.

Steve followed suit and nodded. Bucky narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously and Steve winked at him, mouthing at him to talk you. He shook his head which prompted Sam to forcefully point at you, then Bucky and making kissy faces. Then they ran out the room before he could get angry with them.

You looked up at him and was confused to see him looking angrily at the elevator. You looked round and discovered that Sam and Steve had gone, it was just you and Bucky, in your underwear. This was not what you had expected to happen and all of a sudden you began to feel self concious and exposed. You both continued eating breakfast in a heavy silence.

“This is ridiculous.” Bucky said at last, his spoon clinking off the bowl as he dropped it, “I can’t concentrate.”

“Now you know how I feel.” You quipped, crossing your arms over your chest.

You stared at each other, wondering where this was going.

“Shall we call a truce?” He said at last, looking at you hopefully.

You breathed a sigh of relief, letting your arms fall to your sides, “Can we? I thought I’d be ok going round in my underwear but I’m starting to feel a bit….”

“Exposed?” He asked, nodding his head, “Yeah I know what you mean.”

You smiled at each other. “Though I will miss seeing you in your underwear.” He admitted, causing you to heat up, “Might have to burst into your room unannounced some time.”

“Don’t you dare!” You laughed, pointing your finger at him, “If you do I’ll have to do the same.”

“Yeah, right. You’ll just blush and run back out again.” He laughed, standing up to put his bowl in the sink.

“Oh, and you wouldn’t Barnes?” You replied, doing the same.

“No doll, I’d stand there admiring you.” He said quietly into your ear as you came to stand next to him. His eyes flickered down, taking in your body and he bit his lip seductively.

“Until I throw you out.” You managed to say breathlessly, giving him a light shove. “And don’t you know it’s rude to stare?”

He chuckled, then just smiled at you, his grey eyes boring into yours. 

“You have no idea how much I wanna kiss you right now.” He whispered.

You paused for a moment, “Then what are you waiting for?” You urged him.

He didn’t need more encouragement than that. His metal hand spread across your lower back causing you to visibly shiver. His warm flesh hand went to the nape of your neck and he pulled you in for a rough, passionate kiss. Your half naked bodies pressed flush against each other. Feeling his skin against yours made your knees feel weak and you had to stop yourself from groaning into his mouth by biting his lip. You felt more than heard him groan at that, but then he pulled away.

“Did you want to get changed first, if you still feel-”

“No, I think I’m alright now.” You cut him off with a smile and pulled him in for another kiss, feeling him smile against your lips.


	7. Endlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song 'Endlessly' by The Cabs. Bucky makes a quick decision that will change both of your lives :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! :*

Bucky held your hand as you walked back to your apartment from the restaurant. 

No matter how many times he'd held it, he still loved the feeling of your smaller hand in his. It felt as though the contact was a physical bond that couldn't be broken, that you couldn't be torn apart as long as you held hands. 

He knew it was silly but it brought him comfort and reassurance, so whenever he got the chance he would reach over and hold hands with you, usually entwinning his fingers in yours. Sometimes it wasn't always the oputune moment to start hand holding, espescially when he was driving, or taking people out with you on missions, but you didn't have the heart to let go when it brought him so much comfort.

"I love holding your hand." He spoke up, swinging your hands a little.

You chuckled, "I noticed." You leant over and kissed his clothed shoulder quickly. "I love holding your hand too."

He smiled at you, dimples appearing in his stubbled cheeks.

"Did you have a nice time?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"The best." You replied, as you always did, "Good choice of restaurant."

"Thanks, I thought you might like it." He smirked proudly.

"I did. Though I wish you hadn't told them it was my birthday just to get free cake." You rolled your eyes at him.

"It worked didn't it?" He laughed, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles, "It was good cake too."

You sighed and shook your head but you couldn't be truly annoyed at him. The cake had been good, but you'd had to endure the whole restaurant singing to you while you glared at a smug Bucky. You smiled to yourself at the thought.

You continued on in a comfortable silence both of you smiling without realising it, Bucky still swinging your hands. The shops down the road were mostly all small tourist shops, with ornaments and gifts inside all related to New York. You began to hum contendely and Bucky looked at you, the smile on his lips growing wider, and his eyes soft as he gazed. He was truly in love with you. 

As you walked past one shop something caught your eye. You pulled Bucky over to the shop and looked in the window. There was a 6 foot figure of the statue of liberty stood there with a for sale sign around it's neck.

"How is anyone going to be able to take that home?" You laughed, pressing your finger against the glass.

Bucky laughed. Then something else caught his eye. On display were a few other bits and pieces, among them a plastic ring with a bright green stone in the middle. He found himself staring at it and imagining what you would look like with it on your left ring finger. Then, unable to stop himself, he imagined you walking up the aisle in a beautiful white dress, saying the vows that would bond you together, being your husband and spending the rest of his life with you. He couldn't imagine spending it with anyone else.

"What are you looking at?" You asked, giving him a nudge.

He shook his head and looked at you, giving you a smile.

"Nothing, doll." He answered, giving your hand a squeeze.

You narrowed your eyes at him but then shrugged, smiled, and carried on walking, with him by your side. You had only managed to get to the end of the street before Bucky had decided on what he was going to do. He let go of your hand.

Your eyes snapped to his and you raised an eyebrow in askance. He rarely let go of your hand, unless he had to.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." He said, giving you a quick kiss on your lips before running back in the direction you came from.

You watched him go and stood there in confusion, wondering what your dork of a boyfriend was up to. A few minutes later he was back and had a great smile on his face, making his eyes crinkle.

"What's got you looking so happy?" You asked, unable to help a chuckle at the sight.

"Come with me." He said softly, taking your hand again.

He practically dragged you to the park over the road, and it was hard to keep up with his fast pace.

"Bucky." You laughed, running to keep up with him. "Are you going to tell me what's going on? Why did you run back?"

He didn't reply but looked back to give you a smile that said 'you'll see'. He walked into the park, you at his side, and stopped when he reached a spot half in sun, half in shade. It was slightly secluded from the rest of the park and just out of view of everyone else. He turned to stand in front of you. 

The pools of golden light managing to peak through the trees branches lit up his face so perfectly, his blue-grey eyes seemed to shimmer in it, his brown hair glimmered different colours and every angle of his face that you loved was highlighted. It was as if someone had deliberately caused it to be that way just to entice you.

"Now will you tell me?" You asked, slightly breathless from the run, and from the man standing before you.

Unexpectedly he brought his hand up to your face, cupping your cheek and rubbing his thumb over your cheekbone. You looked even more stunning than usual to him, your cheeks were painted pink and your eyes shone up at him, practically oozing your love and affection. Yes, this was the perfect time.

"You're always so beautiful." He whispered, "How do you manage it?"

You smiled wider and blushed harder. You took a deep breath to stop yourself feeling so light headed, but you just got a better sniff of his gorgeous cologne which definitely didn't help.

"Bucky." You said in a mock stern voice, urging him to tell you.

"I know I'm not always perfect." He sighed, letting his hand fall to your jaw, which he traced his metal fingers along. "But somehow you still seem to love me."

"Of course I love you." You said, putting your hand over his.

"I just think, you could have someone who wasn't an ex hydra assassin, someone who wasn't always in danger and on missions...you could have anyone, but you chose me." He turned his gaze away from yours as his eyes filled up with tears.

"I don't want anyone else. I'd choose you every time Buck. I love every part of who you are," You whispered, watching the light dance across his face. "And I think you're forgetting I'm usually on those missions with you, fighting along side you. Do you think I'd really want to do that with anyone else?"

He looked back up at you with a small smile and a tear running down his cheek. You reached up to brush it away and press a kiss to where it had been.

"I know it's not always going to be easy." He said, making you look at him in confusion, "But I will always love you endlessly."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the plastic ring. He then moved back a bit to kneel on one knee. You blinked at him, frozen to the spot. Bucky held the ring up, but you looked right past it and into his nervous gaze.

"It's not gold like you probably imagined." He laughed anxiously. The ring now didn't seem right, he knew you deserved better than a cheap plastic one from a gift shop, "But I couldn't think of a more perfect time to ask this...Will you marry me Y/n?"

Your vision blurred almost instantly and you let out a choked sob. "Yes. Bucky you idiot."

You leapt forward and wound your arms around his neck, kneeling besides him. He pulled you impossibly close and nuzzled his face into your hair, taking in your scent. His tears spilt onto your shoulder and he could feel you fisting his t shirt into your hands, burying your face into his neck. You couldn't say how long you stayed like that for, it seemed like forever and far too short a time all at once.

Eventually you pulled away to look at him. Tears stained his cheeks but he looked happier than you'd even seen him, like a great weight had been lifted from him. Taking his face in your palms you pulled him in for a slow, loving kiss. When you parted you rested your foreheads together and smiled.

"I'm sorry about the ring." He chuckled, moving to hold it in front of your faces.

You instantly took it from him and slipped it onto your finger, admiring it for a moment.

"I love it." You replied, looking into his eyes so he knew you were genuine. "I'm going to wear it forever."

He laughed and helped you up onto your feet. "Your finger would turn green."

"I don't care. It's perfect." You said, winding your arms around his waist.

He sighed happily and pushed a strand of hair behind your ear, taking a minute to simply gaze at you.

"I love you, Y/n L/n." He whispered.


	8. A Spilled Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve just had your wisdom teeth out and have been put under some strong anaesthesia that is making you slightly loopy. Bucky takes you home and puts off a mission to take care of you. He wasn’t expecting you to mistake him for someone else and spill a long held secret to him.

"Woah. ok, watch your step." Bucky said, holding your your waist tightly.

He was helping you out of the dentists after having one of your teeth out. You'd been been given some pretty strong anaesthesia to knock you out, and as a consequence, you were acting pretty strange.

You giggled as he steadied you and helped you down the steps towards the car where Nat and Steve were waiting. "You're so helpful Bucky, I could have fallen." You slurred, smiling up at him.

He cracked a smile, "Yeah, we wouldn't want that would we." He said, taking it slowly for you as found your footing.

"Where are we going?" You asked, your brain feeling all fuzzy.

"Home." He said, catching you as you momentarily lost your balance, "You need some rest."

"Ok." You sang, leaning your head on his shoulder, "You're my best friend Buckaroo."

Bucky chuckled and shook his head at you, "You're my best friend too." He said, adding in a whisper, "Just don't tell Steve."

You pretended to zip your mouth closed as Bucky helped you into the car, leaning across you to put your seatbelt on. He sat besides you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close.

"How is she?" Steve asked, turning to look at you both in the backseat

"Pretty out of it." He laughed, never taking his eyes off you. "You should have heard some of the stuff she was saying in there, half of it made no sense."

"You should film her." Nat said with a smirk, as she drove back towards the avengers tower, "Then if she says anything embarrassing you'll have it on record."

"Nat!" Steve said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Nat!" You copied him, not sure why you were shouting at Natasha, or what the conversation was about.

Bucky laughed, and even in your woozy state your heart still fluttered in your chest at the sound.

"Alright, sorry." She laughed.

There was a short silence in which you leant your head against Bucky's shoulder and shuffled closer to him.

"Steve, Bucky says I'm his best friend." You bragged.

Steve turned to look at you with a smile, Bucky jokingly frowned down at you causing you to giggle when you looked up at him.

"Did he now?" He said, raising an eyebrow, the corners of his lips turned up in an amused smile, "Sure he didn't mean more by that?"

"Steve." Bucky said warningly, actually frowning at him.

"Don't worry Bucky, you could tell her all about your crush on her, and she wouldn't know what you were talking about." Steve said, shrugging.

"Crush?" You asked, only catching onto that word, "Who has a crush? Is it you Steve? Does Steve have a crush, Bucky?...I feel strange."

Bucky pulled you closer and reached up to brush a loose piece of hair off your face. "Don't worry, we're nearly home now. You can go to bed and have a sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" You asked, looking up at him.

Bucky hesitated, opening and closing his mouth. He became very aware if that fact that Steve and Nat were listening in, "I-I have a mission. I'm sorry Y/n."

You paused, blinking at him. "Oh, alright." You sighed and grabbed a fistful of his t shirt, breathing in his scent, he smelt like leather and fresh soap. "Afterwards, will you come and visit me?"

"Of course." He said softly, looking towards his two eavesdropping friends briefly before planting a quick kiss on the top of your head.

When you arrived Bucky picked you up in his arms and carried you in, your head pressed against his chest comfortably. He could hear you mumbling inaudibly and wondered what you were saying.

"I'll make sure she's in bed then I'll be right back down." He told Steve and Nat.

"Of course you will buddy." Steve said, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder and a knowing smile.

Bucky just looked at him in confusion and took the elevator up to your room. When he got there, and managed to open the door somewhat awkwardly with you in his arms, he put you down gently in bed. Carefully, he began to take off your shoes and socks.

You laughed and curled into a ball, "That tickles." You said, holding you feet.

Bucky chuckled at your response and managed to wrestle your shoes off your feet as you laughed. He placed your shoes neatly under your bed and when he looked up he found that you had stopped smiling and that your eyebrows were knitted together.

"Y/n?" He asked tentatively, "Are you alright?"

He placed a hand on your shoulder and took a seat next to you on the bed.

"I feel weird. Please don't leave me." You said, reaching out for his arm.

You tried to pull him closer to you, so Bucky shuffled closer and looked down at you. He couldn't leave you like this, you needed looking after in this condition. He decided he would skip the mission, he had a feeling Steve knew he wouldn't leave you anyway.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, stroking your cheek gently.

You leant into his touch slightly and hummed happily. Neither of you said anything for a while, Bucky thought you'd gone to sleep at one point but he continued to stroke your cheek.

"Bucky's nice isn't he." You slurred suddenly, closing your eyes. 

Bucky paused his actions and smiled to himself. "Do you think so?" He asked.

"Yeah." You said loudly, a slight frown on your face, as if he was stupid to even question it. "He's lovely, and you should see him shirtless."

You smiled to yourself at the thought, your eyes still closed. Bucky's eye widened in response and he felt his cheeks grow warm. When had you seen him shirtless?

"When did you see m-him shirtless?" He voiced his curiosity, sitting next to you.

"When he was coming out the gym." You sighed, smile growing wider, your own cheeks becoming pink. "He was all sweaty and shiny so he took his tank top off."

Bucky remembered it now, he hadn't seen you looking at him like that, you'd only exchanged a smile. That was a few months ago though, you'd still remembered that?

"Can I tell you something, Nat?" You said suddenly, before he'd even began to figure out what to say in reply.

"Oh...no, I'm not-"

"I have a crush on Bucky." You smiled, rolling on your side.

Bucky's jaw fell open and he knew he must be completely red by now. This was completely unexpected. He had no idea what to say. Maybe it was just the anaesthesia talking. You clearly didn't know who you were talking to, so how should you know what you were talking about. He secretly hoped that wasn't the case.

"A-are you sure?" He asked, willing you to open your eyes to see if you were being genuine or not.

"Yeah." You mumbled into the pillow.

Bucky swallowed. half of him told him to stop, that this didn't mean anything, the other half urged him to ask more.

"Why haven't you told him?" He asked.

"He doesn't have a crush on me." You said sadly, wiping your eyes as tears suddenly began to make their way down your cheeks without warning.

He was shocked that you'd started to cry and quickly helped you wipe the tears away with the cuff of his sleeve, "Hey now, don't cry. I think you're wrong. I think he may have a crush on you too."

You scoffed and shook your head frantically, turning over to face away from him.

"Don't be stupid." You said, "He just sees me as a friend."

Bucky sighed and stood up, coming round to the other side of the bed and sitting down, leaning back against the headboard. He began to stroke your hair as you sniffed and he felt you move closer to him to nuzzle into his thigh.

"Trust me. I know Bucky Barnes better than anyone." He said with a smile, "And I know for a fact he sees you as more than a friend. He thinks your beautiful, doll."

You frowned at the last word. There was only one person who ever used that term of endearment for you. Your eyes shot open and you looked up at your crush smiling down at you, still stroking your hair.

"Bucky?" You asked, confused, "How long have you been here?"

"It's only ever been me here, doll face." He laughed.

"Oh." You choked out, even in your state you still managed to come to the realisation that you'd probably just confessed your crush on Bucky to Bucky without realising it. "Did I just tell you I had a crush on you?"

"Yep." He said, his smile growing ever wider as he ran his cool fingers over your cheekbone and towards your lips. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes." You said firmly, as if he was accusing you of lying, "Did you mean it? When you said Bucky had a crush on me too."

"Of course." He replied with a laugh. He moved himself to he was laying besides you, your faces inches away from each other. "But listen, you should get some rest. We can talk about this when you wake up."

He reached out an arm in invitation to snuffle, and you shuffled closer so that your head was against his chest once more. He pulled you close and rubbed patterns into the exposed skin where your shirt had ridden up. You tangled your legs with his and shifted around a little until you were comfortable.

"Thanks for taking care of me." You mumbled against him.

You felt him sigh happily, "Anytime, doll."


	9. Impulsive Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want a small private wedding just between you and Bucky. Bucky agrees and it begins to look like you’ll be getting married sooner than you thought.

You'd been engaged to Bucky for the last four months. The ring on your finger twinkled at you as a reminder everytime you looked down, it always brought a smile to your face. 

You and bucky were sat in bed watching a film surrounded by popcorn and other treats that Bucky had sneaked out of the Avengers fridge. It was a rare treat for you both to be unoccupied with work, and you were making the most of it today by doing absolutely nothing and cuddling together. 

Your head had been resting against his shoulder for about two movies now and Bucky was thankful that his metal arm couldn't go dead. His arm was slung around your shoulders and your legs were entwined, occasionally you'd give him a playful kick to which he responded with one of his own before giving you a cheeky grin and going back to watch the movie.

As you reached over him to grab a piece of chocolate behind him he nuzzled his face into your neck and placed quick soft kisses under your ear, you chuckled in response.

"Stop that." You said, giving him a soft thump on his shoulder.

"Why would I stop when I know you love it?" He murmured against your skin.

You pulled back and tried to glare at him but he just laughed. You rolled your eyes and went to pop the piece of chocolate into your mouth when it was snatched from you.

"Hey! That was mine!" You shouted, watching as Bucky threw the chocolate into his mouth and smiled smugly.

"Want it back doll?" He said, opening his mouth to reveal a half chewed chocolate.

"Ugh, no, keep it." You said looking at him in disgust, earning a laugh from him.

You felt his laugh vibrate in your chest and in spite of yourself you smiled at him.

"Come on, I'm giving it back." He laughed, moving his face closer to yours.

He swallowed the chocolate quickly before moving in and giving you a kiss. You could taste the chocolate on his lips and it tasted even more divine than usual. You bit down lightly on his lip, earning a gasp from him. You giggled and let go, placing a soft kiss on it to make up for the bite.

"If you steal my chocolate when we're married Barnes, I'm getting a divorce." You said, placing your hands on his chest.

Bucky smiled and took your left hand in his, bringing it up to his face. He looked intently at the gold band with the small diamond stud that fit perfectly on your ring finger. His expression was soft and he looked at it for a while, completely forgetting about the film, then he placed a kiss to it.

"We'll be married soon." He whispered, turning his head to look at you.

You gazed back at him and smiled widely.

"Where do you wanna get married, y/n?" He asked.

He suddenly moved his arm from beneath your head so he could rest his hand on it while he looked down at you. You shrugged and looked at the ring, twirling it around on your finger.

"We could get married by the sea, in the country, on a mountain. Wherever you like." He whispered, using his warm fingers to trace up and down your arm lightly.

"Anywhere...I just-" you sighed.

Bucky frowned and stopped his movements to watch you.

"What is it, doll?" He asked in concern, you couldn't be having second thought could you? His heart raced in panic at the thought.

"Nothing, I just...I don't want a big wedding Bucky." You said, looking up at him to see his reaction.

His frown dissipated and a small smile crept onto his features.

"Is that all?" He asked, with a relieved laugh, "I thought you were getting cold feet."

Your eyes widened, "Of course not Bucky." You said quickly, sitting up. He followed suit. "I didn't want a big wedding because, well, it'll be uncomfortable having all those people looking at me...and I feel like exchanging our vows should be a private thing, y'know."

Bucky smiled and reached up to cup your face in his hands, "We can have as few or as many people as you like there."

"You wouldn't be dissappointed?" You asked, placing a hand over his own.

"As long as I'm marrying you I couldn't care less about anything else." He said softly, leaning forward to kiss the tip of your nose.

Your cheeks blushed in response and you looked away. It was silent for a moment before you spoke up.

"I wish we could just get married on our own." You whispered, "With no one else there, just you and me."

Bucky moved his hands to your waist and pulled you closer. "Why can't it be like that?"

You looked up at him, "What?"

"Why don't we just get married on our own?" He asked, a glint in his eye.

"We can't." You said, but didn't sound completely sure of yourself, "For one we'll need a witness."

"Alright, one witness. Steve?" He asked, completely genuine.

You cocked an eyebrow at him and let out a short laugh, "Are you being serious? You'd really just get married with no one but Steve there?"

"Is that what you want?" He asked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

"I can't think of anything more perfect." You admitted, shuffling closer to him, trying not to let tears start spilling down your cheeks.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked, a goofy grin on his face.

He leapt off the bed and stood besides it, his hand outstretched for you to take. "Let's get married." He declared.

You looked at him in confusion for a moment, still trying to figure out if he was joking or not.

"What?...now?" You asked, staring at his open palm.

"Yep." He said, popping the p at the end and wiggling his eyebrows at you.

You stared back up at him for a moment before smiling and making a decision. You took his hand and his pulled you off the bed and into his arms.

"Let's go and get Steve." He said.

Without warning he swept you up into his arms bridal style and began walking out the door. You laughed and gazed at his excited expression.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to carry me like this after we're married, not before." You laughed, pulling on a strand of his hair lightly.

He turned his head quickly and snapoed his teeth together, trying to bite your finger.

"I'm pretty sure we've turned our back on tradition now y/n." He chuckled.


	10. Tickled Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love it when Bucky tells you about the 40’s, and he loves seeing you smile in response. But when he mentions the girls he used to dance with you can’t deny feeling a little jealous. Before you can up and leave though, Bucky feels it’s only right that you learn how to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!!! Please do let me know what you think :3

"What did New York look like?" You asked, chin in hands.

You leant on the arm of the couch looking at Bucky, who was sat in the armchair besides you. He was happily telling you all about the 40's and what he got up to back then, where all the best dance's were held, where all the cool kids hung out. 

Not only did it entertain you but it benefited Bucky as well, it helped him recall memories from the past. Even if sometimes he couldn't remember anything different, it was worth repeating stories just to see your excitable, child-like smile.

"I guess it wasn't as busy or as built up as it is now." He said, knitting his brows rogether, trying to remember walking down the streets, "but it was still pretty busy, that's why I loved it. There was always somethin' going on."

He smiled to himself. You watched him as his eyes glazed over and he went into one of his 'trances', as you liked to call them. He'd simply sit there for a while in silence, staring into the distance. Most of the time it was happy memories when he did that, but you knew darker memories still haunted him.

"There was this dance hall..." He said finally, turning to look at you.

You nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"It was huge, there was always a band playin', and it always smelt like smoke, but it was the best in town." He said, smiling, "Used to take Bella there a lot...and Dot... and Sarah. They loved it there."

Unexpectedly, you found your heart sinking as he mentioned other girl's names. Without meaning to, you frowned.

"Oh." You said, removing you chin from your hands and leaning back a little. You forced yourself to smile, "Sounds lovely."

"It was." He said.

He smiled back at you but his expression turned into one of concern when he saw your forced smile.

"You alright, doll?" He asked.

"Fine." You said quickly, "Went out with a lot of girls, did you?"

You smiled even wider, causing Bucky to cock an eyebrow at you. Could you be jealous? No, why would you be jealous? It wasn't like you were a thing, and anyway that all happened so long ago it felt more like a dream.

"I guess so." He said, "I was a bit of a flirt back then."

You hummed and nodded, looking down at your lap. Bucky continued to stare at you, trying to read your mind.

"Well, I guess I better be off. Can't spend the whole day talking." You let out a short laugh before standing up and beginning to walk away, your heart was so heavy it felt as though it was dragging you down.

"You know how to dance?" Bucky asked quickly, standing up.

He blushed as you turned around to look at him.

"Uh, I've never danced with anyone before." You said, looking at him wide eyed, wondering if he was offering to dance with you or not. You'd hate to assume and step into his arms only to be mistaken.

Bucky gasped dramatically and with one long stride he was standing in front of you.

"Let's fix that." He said, taking your hand in his.

You blinked at him as he took your waist gingerly. His cheeks were bright red.

"I don't know how to dance." You said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Then I'll teach you." He said simply, giving you such a cocky, charming smile that you couldn't blame all the ladies that had fallen head over heels for him in the past.

Slowly, he began to teach you how to dance. He was incredibly patient with you and tried to explain each step as clearly as he could. You stood on his feet a few times making you blush and apologise quickly, but he always smiled kindly back and told you that you'd get the hang of it eventually. He was right, in no time you were dancing your way around the Avenger's living area giggling giddily.

"There, you see. I told you you would get it." He said, bringing his arm up to twirl you around.

You chuckled and span, wishing you had a dress on so it would spin with you. Bucky watched you with a kind of softness in his eyes that you hadn't seen before. Once you'd stopped you stood there together, panting a little as you tried to catch your breath back

"Were?..." Bucky started, then sighed and looked down at his feet with a grin, "This is gonna make me sound stupid."

"No difference there then." You teased with a smirk.

He looked up at you, his mouth hanging open but a smile still on his face. You laughed at him.

"You callin' me stupid Y/n?" He said, reaching up a hand to tickle your waist.

You gasped and took a step back, catching the glint in his eyes as he raised his hands up, wiggling his fingers, "No, Bucky don't you dare." You said warningly, backing up, "Don't you start-"

You were cut off by your own laugh as Bucky sprang forward and started tickling every inch of you. You tried to back up more to stop him but he continued, laughing with you.

"This is what you get when you call your best friend stupid." He sang.

"St-stop." You laughed, your head thrown back, only giving him better access to tickle your neck.

"Only when you say you're sorry." He teased.

"Al-alright I'm s-sorry." You managed out and as soon as the words left your lips he stopped

Once you'd calmed down and stopped laughing you looked up to see Bucky closer to you than you'd expected. You felt the wall against your back and you realised you were trapped, but if someone had asked you where the best place to be trapped was you'd tell them it was here. You blushed and saw Bucky looking down at you, his hands were on the wall either side of your head.

"Were you jealous?" He asked, sounding surprising nervous, "When I mentioned those other girls?"

You bit your lip, wondering how to reply. You'd been found out.

"What would you say if I was?" You replied, unable to meet his gaze.

He leant forward and pressed a feather light kiss to your cheekbone. You whipped your head around quickly to look at him.

"I'd say, don't be. It's you I love, y/n." He admitted in a whisper.

It took a second for his words to sink in before you leapt forwards and pressed your lips against his own. He wound his arms around you and smiled into the kiss. You had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time you'd dance together.


	11. In The Car With Sam and Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky’s constant arguing gets on your nerves, especially when you’re stuck with them in a small space. When you finally have enough you go into mom mode and try and teach them a lesson that ultimately backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tahnk you for the comments and kudos :D please let me know what you think, i love hearing from you <3

You sighed heavily and stared at the rain splashing against the window of the car. 

You were in the Volkswagen Beetle, which was parked by the side of the road, with Sam and Bucky, waiting for Steve to call you and ask you to pick him up from his latest mission.

Steve had insisted on keeping the Beetle arguing that it was low profile, but it sure as hell was small and you were always so cramped and hot in there. Originally it had only been Sam who was to pick him up but You had needed to get out of the apartment after being cooped up for so long and Bucky decided to tag alone simply because he was bored. You'd made sure to sit next to Sam in the front to create some sort of distance between him and Bucky, knowing how they argued sometimes.

It was pouring with rain outside and every so often you would hear the rumblings of distant thunder.

"When's he going to call?" You wondered out loud, letting your head fall back.

"I don't know, but it better be soon-Will you get your foot off the back of my seat?" He turned around mid-sentence to snap at Bucky.

Bucky frowned at him, "My foot isn't on your seat, jackass." He replied, crossing his arms over your chest.

You rolled your eyes and put your head in your hands, 'Here we go again.' You thought.

"Don't call me a jackass." He replied, staring him down, "And I know your lying 'cause I can feel your god damn foot pressing into my back."

"Well maybe if you moved up for once my foot wouldn't be there!" Bucky said, waving his arms.

"Let's have some music." You said quickly just as Sam was about to open his mouth.

You turned on the radio as Sam reluctantly turned back around to face the front, hands gripping the steering wheel hard. Bucky huffed and looked out the window. The radio didn't seem to be working that well which was just your luck, you caught snatches of songs but they were mostly drowned out by static.

"The storm must be playing with the signal." You said, trying hopelessly to find a station before giving up and turning it off.

The three of you sat there in a tense silence that made the car seem even smaller than it already was. You listened to the sound of the rain for a while, finding it quite relaxing and even closing your eyes for a moment to enjoy it. Your brief moment of peace was interrupted by Sam.

"I don't even know why you had to come along." He said to Bucky, "The only reason you're here is because Y/n is."

Your sigh was drowned out by Bucky retaliating.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked loudly, trying to stop himself from blushing.

"You know what it means." He said, smirking smugly at the reaction he'd gotten from him.

You tried not to think too hard on what that meant and struggled to keep your own blush away from your cheeks.

"Listen, arguing is not going to hel-" you started, trying to calm them before being yelled over.

"Yeah well I don't know why Steve asked you to pick him up in the first place, it's not like you're his best friend." Bucky replied, proud of himself for having a good come back.

You ran a hand down your face.

Sam looked positively murderous by now.

"Maybe he just trusts me more." He shouted, making your ears ring.

"I doubt it." Bucky scoffed, "I wouldn't trust you to ran a bath without messing it up."

"Like I'd run a bath for you, asshole." Sam replied, "Get. Your. Foot. Off. My. Seat!" He shouted, pushing his back into the chair as hard as he could with each word.

"My foot isn't on your seat!" He yelled back.

"I know you ate my chocolate muffin!" He yelled, randomly changing topic.

"That was three months ago!" Bucky yelled back, his face screwed up in anger as he kicked the back of his chair.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" You shouted.

The two men looked at you in surprise, immediately stopping their arguing. You sighed again and looked at them, mustering up your sternest expression. 

"The next person to make so much as a peep is getting kicked out of this car." You said through gritted teeth.

They looked almost scared and you would laugh at their odd expressions if you weren't so annoyed with them. They'd never seen you this angry and it shocked them, your hair seemed to crackle with electricity and your eyes seemed to darken as you stared at them seriously. They nodded minutely and you turned your head back around to look out of the window, trying to calm down.

All was silent for the next five minutes and you wished that Steve would call so you could pick him up and get out of the car. The rain continued to beat on the roof and the windows and the thunder was getting louder.

"That was your fault." You heard Sam whisper over his shoulder.

"Right!" You shouted, turning to him, "Get out!"

He blinked at you.

"What?"

"You heard me, get out of this car." You said, pointing to the door.

"Oh come on Y/n." He laughed, "You can't be serious."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" You said in a dangerously quiet voice, glaring at him.

He swallowed and looked outside at the rain. "But...it's raining." He replied.

Your scowl became darker.

"You better get out man." Bucky said, with a smug grin.

When Sam made no move to leave and continued to stare out the window weighing up his options. You got tired and undid your belt.

"Fine, if you won't get out I will." You declared, opening the door, "I can't stand being with you two in here."

You clambered out and slammed the door behind you. You walked to the front of the car and climbed on the bonnet, sitting there cross-legged.

'This was a mistake.' You thought to yourself not two seconds later.

The rain was so forceful and heavy you felt like it was going to bruise you. It hit against the top of your head repeatedly and in no time you looked like you'd just gotten into the shower with your clothes on. You could feel Sam and Bucky staring at you through the wind shield but you kept your back to them and tried not to shiver. You couldn't go back in though, not when you'd stormed out like that, it would be mortifying. You folded your arms over your sodden chest and sat up straight, trying to act like the rain didn't bother you. Damn your stupid ideas and stubbornness.

~~~

"She's just gonna sit there?" Sam asked, watching as you sat up straighter on the bonnet.

"Looks like it." Bucky replied, staring at your soaked back.

They were silent for a moment as they watched you trying your best not to shiver, all you were wearing was a t shirt and jeans.

"You should have gotten out the car." Bucky said, leaning his arms on the seat in front of him where you had sat.

"I didn't want to get soaked." Sam said with a frown. "How was I to know she'd get out instead?"

Another silence. You shivered again.

"I've never seen her that angry." Bucky said, turning his head to look at Sam. "It was kind of..."

"Hot." Bucky said.

"Scary." Sam said simultaneously.

Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Bucky blushed bright red.

"Yeah, I mean scary." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Knew you had a crush on her." Sam said, giving him a nudge and a smirk.

Bucky buried his face in his hands and shook his head, "Just...don't tell her. You almost gave me away back there." He mumbled.

"Sorry, man." Sam replied, giving him a pat on the shoulder, "I won't say anything. But for the record, she has a thing for you too."

Bucky lowered his hands and looked at him suspiciously, Sam nodded and chuckled. Just then his phone rang, it was Steve.

~~~

You heard the car door open but didn't turn to see who it was.

"Steve's called, he's ready for us to pick him up." You heard Sam's voice.

Taking a deep breath you slid off the bonnet and walked back to the door, your head held high. You climbed back in, your clothes sticking to you uncomfortably and your hair dripping all over the place. You were freezing but the warmth of the car was a welcome relief. Neither Sam or Bucky said anything or looked at you as you got back in.

You put your seatbelt back on and Sam started driving again. You wrapped your arms around yourself, trying to warm up.

"We're sorry, Y/n." Bucky said finally.

"Yeah, we really are." Sam agreed, "We shouldn't have argued like that, we'll try not to do it so much in the future."

Sam looked at Bucky through the rear view mirror and Bucky gave him a smile and a nod.

"I'll believe it when I see it." You mumbled, but turned to give them both a weak smile. "Sorry I yelled."

They returned your smile and nodded in understanding.

"You're one hell of a tough cookie." Bucky laughed, giving you a playful punch in the shoulder, "I don't think I could have gone out in that storm."

"Yeah, you just sat there getting soaked." Sam laughed.

You couldn't help but laugh with him and the atmosphere lightened again, making you relax back into your seat slightly.

"It was awful." You said with a laugh, causing them to smile and shake their heads.

Suddenly you felt a warm weight on your shoulders and realised Bucky was putting his jacket around you, "You'll catch a cold if you're not careful." He said softly, rubbing your shoulders to get some heat back into you.

You blushed and gave him a grateful look. Sam turned briefly to wink at Bucky, making Bucky give him a light shove.

As Steve got in the car he was surprised to hear you all laughing and chatting happily, it wasn't usually like that when Sam and Bucky were together in such a small space.

"Nice to see you two getting on for a change." He said, closing the door behind him.

His eyes fell on you and he frowned, "Why are you so wet?" He asked.

"Don't ask." You laughed.


	12. A Spilled Secret Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: The aftermath of accidentally confessing your crush on Bucky whilst on anaesthesia and waking up next to him the following morning having remembered nothing.

You woke up to the feeling of pain. You groaned tiredly and just about remembered having to have your wisdom teeth out the day before. Just as you were thinking about going back to sleep so you wouldn't have to deal with the pain you felt someone sigh close to you, really close to you.

Your eyes opened quickly and you found yourself staring at a firm chest rising up and down slowly. Looking down you saw your bodies entangled together and wondered just what had happened last night, you'd been so out of it you couldn't remember a thing.

"Hey, you awake?"

A deep voice vibrated through you suddenly, making you jump. You looked up wide-eyed to see Bucky staring back through his own sleepy half-lidded eyes. He gave you a shy kind of smile and brushed your bed hair out of your face so he could see you properly.

"How you feelin'?" He asked, his voice gravelly from just having woken up.

Your mouth fell open and your hand flew to your jaw instinctively when you felt a sharp pain. Bucky frowned at you in concern, then he began to move off the bed and away from you making you mourn the loss of his warm body against yours. But you were still utterly confused what he was doing there in the first place.

"I'll get you some painkillers." He said, "You take it easy."

He gave you a warm smile and stood besides the bed. Then your surprise he leant down, his face getting closer to yours and his lips puckered as if he were going to place a kiss to your forehead. You moved back, your cheeks flushed brightly and you looked at him like he'd just grown another head. He seemed taken aback by your reaction.

"What are you doing?" You asked, as best you could without your mouth being in pain.

Bucky stared at you, becoming a little flustered himself. He stood back up straight and he couldn't hide the hurt in his expression as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I was...just gonna give you a kiss, doll." He said sheepishly, glancing back up at you.

You felt your cheeks become even warmer. He was going to give you a kiss? Why? You were just friends weren't you? I mean, you wouldn't mind a kiss but he couldn't know that.

"A kiss?" You asked, sitting up, "Why?"

Bucky looked at you, his brows knitted together in confusion, then something seemed to click and his eyes widened.

"Do you remember any of last night?" He asked, sitting down next to you on the side of your bed.

You shook your head and started to feel worried. God, what had you said?

"Well." He sighed and looked away for a moment before smiling at you, "You kinda told me you had a crush on me."

You blinked at him for a moment before flopping down onto your bed with a groan. You buried your face under a pillow, completely mortified. This couldn't be happening. You heard Bucky chuckle softly and shuffle closer to you.

"I'm sorry Bucky." You said, your voice muffled by the pillow. "I didn't know what I was saying, it was a mistake, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." The words spilling out of your mouth before you had a chance to process them.

You hoped he would buy it, hoped that he just put it down to the drugs having a strange effect on you. After a moment you realised he hadn't said anything so you removed the pillow a bit to look at him. He was looking down at his hands, his hair fell in front of his face so you couldn't see his expression but from the way he was hunched over you could tell he wasn't happy.

"Oh." He said, almost in a whisper, "It's just...I told you I had a crush on you too."

You sat up straight and stared at him.

"You did?" You whispered.

He nodded. What had you done? Your crush had admitted his feelings for you, had cuddled up next to you as you slept and had gone to kiss you not five minutes ago and you'd ruined it. Brilliant. You put your head in your hands but looked up swiftly when you felt him stand up.

"I'll get you those painkillers." He said, his voice so quiet and sad it broke your heart.

Before he could walk off you made a dive for his hand and clung to it, stopping him. You stood up next to him and before he could say anything you were reaching up to pull his lips down to yours. 

After the initial shock he quickly kissed you back, before you parted a few seconds later. There was an awkward tension between you.

"You sure know how to confuse a guy." He said, raising a brow at you.

"I do have a crush on you Buck...I just tried to deny it because I didn't think for a second you would have returned my feelings. I'm sorry, I'm so stupid."

"Hey now." He said firmly, putting his hand on your cheek and stroking your cheekbone, "You're not stupid. Just a bit hard to keep up with."

He laughed fondly and rested his forehead against yours, looking into your eyes. You breathed in his scent and closed your eyes. He watched as a smile spread over your lips and you sighed happily through your nose.

"So, want to come back to bed?" You mumbled, opening your eyes to see his reaction.

"Your painkillers-" he started, before you cut him off.

"They can wait."

He bit his lower lip and pushed you back down onto the bed gently. You giggled in surprise and watched as he climbed in next to you, pulling you close to him and nuzzling his nose into your hair.


	13. The First Kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: You are pregnant with Bucky’s child and feel the baby kick for the first time. Bucky’s reaction to it is sweeter than you could have imagined.

You woke up in the middle of the night night wondering what it was that had woken you. It was still dark outside and you couldn't hear any birds, and Bucky wasn't snoring too loudly next to you. You lay awake for a moment, hands on your pregnant belly, trying to figure out if you were hungry or not when you felt something hit your left hand.

You gasped and pulled back the covers to look down. You waited for a moment then felt it again. Your baby was kicking for the first time. 

"Bucky." You whispered, trying to wake him up. He didn't respond.

"Bucky, wake up." You said a little louder, tapping his bare shoulder.

He grumbled in protest, but didn't move. You sighed in frustration and briefly considered kicking him lightly to get him to pay attention to you, as your baby was doing to you. You couldn't just wait until morning to tell him, you needed to let him know now so you could share in this moment together. It was just unfortunate that it had to happen in the middle of the night.

"Bucky Barnes, wake the hell up." You whisper shouted at him, giving his stubbled cheek a poke.

He grumbled louder and opened his eyes to look at the clock on his beside table.

"It's 2am." He whined, trying to pull the sheets closer to him.

"I felt the baby kick." You said.

Bucky opened his eyes and sat up so quick it made you jump. He stared at you wide eyed, a smile pulling on the corners of his mouth. It was as though he had never been asleep in the first place.

"Really?" He asked, unable to hide his excitement.

You smiled brightly at him and nodded.

"Feel." You said, taking his metal hand in yours and placing it over your belly, the coolness of it feeling soothing on the warm night.

Bucky looked down at your belly and you waited for a moment before the baby kicked again. Bucky gasped and laughed, staring down in awe. You smiled at his reaction and couldn't stop your eyes brimming with happy tears.

"I felt it." He said in a whisper.

He shuffled round so that he was kneeling between your legs, and placed both hands on your belly. You placed your own on top and waited. When the baby kicked again Bucky's smile grew even wider. He looked up at you, his eyes twinkling, and you saw a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Oh, Buck." You laughed fondly, reaching up to wipe the tear away, feeling your own start making their way down your cheeks.

He chuckled tearily and moved his hands up to cup your face, leaning in for a slow, soft kiss. When he pulled away he wiped away your own tears, then moved his head down to your belly, placing his ear to it. His stubble tickled you and you giggled.

"What are you doing?" You asked.

You reached up a hand to run your hand through his dark, soft hair. "Trying to hear it." He replied quietly.

"Oh my god." You grinned, "You're such a dork."

"Shhh." He replied, placing a finger to your lips.

After a moment he yelped and rubbed his cheek.

"It kicked me." He said.

You laughed for probably longer than you should have. Bucky smiled at your reaction.

"Breaking news: Bucky Barnes gets beaten up by a fetus." You laughed at your own joke as Bucky shook his head.

"They're not even born yet and they're beating you up." You said in between your laughs, "You're gonna need some more training old man."

"I do plenty of training, thanks." He said, lifting his arms up and flexing them.

You tutted at him and gave him a light kick. "Stop showing off." You smiled, but blushed all the same.

He smiled back and you stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying the moment.

"I'm glad you woke me up now." He said, lying back in bed and reaching out his arm for you to join him.

"Not often I hear that." You joked.

You complied and lay down, his metal arm wrapping around your shoulder. He rolled onto his side and placed his right hand on your belly, smiling to himself. You placed your hand on top of his and turned your face slightly to peck him on the lips.

"Can we sleep like this?" He asked in a soft, deep whisper that sent shivers down your spine, "I want to feel it too."

"Of course." You sighed happily. "This baby is going to have the loveliest dad ever."

He turned to look at you, only to find your eyes were now closed and a soft smile was on your lips as you began to drift off to sleep.

"And the loveliest mom." He murmured into your ear, giving the soft flesh under it a kiss before closing his own eyes.


	14. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: You and Bucky live across from each other and have a morning ritual of getting coffee together. Except one day you aren’t there waiting for him as you usually are. Bucky rushes over to your apartment to make sure you’re ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos :D you guys are lovely! Please let me know what you think!

Every morning was the same.

You'd wake to the sound of your alarm and groan before hitting the the snooze button, with more force than was necessary. Usually the only thing keeping you from falling right back to sleep was the thought of having coffee with Bucky. It had become part of your morning ritual, wake up, have a shower, brush your teeth, get changed, then jog down the stairs of your apartment building to meet Bucky outside.

He lived across the road from you in a smaller apartment building with his friend, Steve. You were always there before he was because he was even worse with mornings than you, that is what had brought you together in the first place.

You'd met in the local coffee shop you now visited everyday with him. You were both chugging coffee at 8 in the morning surrounded by people who annoyingly seemed to thrive in the light of the dawn. Bucky had been the only one who looked like you, dark rings around his eyes, bed hair and looking angrily at anyone who made too much noise.

You'd worked up the courage to approach him and sat down opposite him.

"I hate mornings." You'd mumbled, sipping your coffee.

Bucky had looked up at you in surprise then had made a noise of agreement.

"Don't worry, you don't have to talk." You'd explained, struggling to keep your eyes open, "I just wanted to sit with someone who looked like they were as tired as me."

That had made Bucky smile and ever since then you'd met up every morning before you'd had to go to work at S.H.I.E.L.D. It made the mornings more bearable, enjoyable even, when you were with him.

Today was different though.

Bucky rushed out of his apartment, pulling on a jacket quickly and muttering curses under his breath. He was later than usual, having overslept, and he hoped you weren't too angry at him for making you wait in the chilly morning air.

As he stepped out the building he looked over the road with a smile, expecting to see a smile back. But there was none, you weren't there.

His eyebrows knitted togher in confusion and he crossed the road. He looked around, wondering where you were. Maybe you'd gone without him. Maybe you had decided you didn't want to have coffee with him anymore, that you were bored of him. He tried to remember yesterday morning, worrying that he might have said something to upset you. Maybe something had happened to you.

With that last thought his heart sped up and he started to panic. Without a moments hesitation he ran back to his apartment, picking up the spare key you'd given him, and ran back. His feet pounded on the stairs of your building as a million images rushed through his head, all containing you in some kind of danger.

He scrambled to put the key in the door and threw it open as soon as he heard a click.

"Y/n?" He said cautiously, closing the door behind him.

He walked forwards then heard a small groan coming from the end of the hall. Bucky picked up his pace a bit, his heart now pounding in his ears. He opened the door to your bedroom, expecting to see the worst, and saw you lying in bed, asleep.

He let out a shaky breath of relief and ran his fingers through his hair. He approached your bed and sat on the edge, looking down at you. You looked exhausted. He noticed there was a few bruises on your arms and he frowned at them, wondering what had happened. Just as he raised up a hand to brush his fingers across them you groaned again and opened your eyes. He pulled back quickly, a blush spreading across his face.

You rubbed your eyes and sighed, checking the time on the clock.

"Oh crap." You said out loud, realising you were late as all hell to meet Bucky.

You moved to jump out of bed but found something blocking your legs. Your eyes widened when you saw Bucky sitting there.

"Bucky?" You said, frowning at him. "What are you doing here?

He gave a shy smile and stood up from your bed.

"Sorry." He said quickly, "I was just...I was worried that something had happened and I-I...I'm sorry."

He gave you a crooked smile, hoping that you wouldn't think he was some sort of creep. You thought it was sweet though, he cared enough about you to check on you. Before you could say anything though a wave of exhaustion hit you and your head became to heavy to hold up. You lay back down and sighed, closing your eyes.

"I'm alright." You murmured, "Just exhausted from training, and I haven't been able to sleep for more than an hour. I'm sorry for not meeting you for coffee."

Bucky looked at you with concern, so that's how you'd gotten the bruises. He kneeled down besides you and looked into your face, he moved his hand up to gently push some hair away from your nose, making you smile weakly.

"It's ok, doll." He whispered, "I'll take care of you."

He stood up and walked quickly to your kitchen. He didn't know much about how to treat a person with exhaustion, but he knew you should probably drink something. He poured you a glass of cool water and made his way back to you as fast as he could without spilling a drop.

He knelt besides you again and called your name as softly as he could manage.

"I know you don't want to do anything, but could you just have a drink of water, doll? For me?" He said, holding the glass up to you to see.

You opened your eyes and nodded. You tried your best to sit up but your limbs ached so much from training it was painful. Bucky caught on to this when he saw your pained expression and put the water down to help you sit up. 

"Here, let me help." He said.

One hand went around your back and another held your waist. You tingled slightly from his touch and wished you weren't so tired so you could relish in the feeling.

Bucky brought the glass to your lips, holding it for you as you sipped. One hand still on your back, supporting you. He smiled as he watched you drink then when he realised you'd had enough he put the glass on your bedside table and lay you back down gently.

You were touched by the realisation of how much he must care to be so gentle with you.

"That feel better?" He asked hopefully.

"A little. Thank you." You whispered, giving him a weak smile before letting your eyes close again.

"Anything for you." He said with a nervous chuckle.

The next thing you knew you felt a pair of warm lips press to the top of your head and you smiled at the feeling.

You heard Bucky begin to walk quietly out of your room and you frowned.

"Where are you going?" You managed to croak out.

You felt his pause and look back at you.

"I'm gonna leave you to sleep for a while." He said, "I'll be back later."

You heard him begin to leave again and working up what little energy you had left you looked up and called him back. His head popped round your door almost comically.

"Stay with me?" You asked, patting the space in the bed next to you.

He blinked and you could almost hear the cogs working in his head as he tried to come to a decision.

"Sure." He answered finally, making you smile.

You lay back down and heard him approach the bed and take his shoes and jacket off, putting them neatly on the floor. The bed dipped as he sat on it and you could already feel the heat radiating from him, you didn't know how anyone could be as warm as he always was, but you weren't complaining.

He sat with his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out before him. You rolled over and shuffled closer to him, raising up a hand to weakly tug at his arm. He laughed and raised an eyebrow at you.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"Lie next to me." You whispered into his thigh, letting your hand fall on top of it, feeling the firm muscles move under your finger tips.

He blushed and wondered if he should. "Are you sure?" He asked.

You groaned and frowned making him smile wider.

"Alright." He agreed.

He shuffled forwards and lay down besides you, under the covers. His head on the pillow next to you. Immediately your arm wrapped around him pulling him close and you moved your head so that it rested on his pectoral. He wrapped his arm around you in return and stroked your head soothingly.

"Get some sleep." He whispered, his breath fanning over the top of your head, "I'll be here as long as you need me."

You smiled at that and it only took mere seconds before you were out for the count. finally able to sleep off your exhaustion.


	15. Stealing Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: You are always borrowing Bucky's clothes. He pretends he doesn't like it but that blush on his cheeks gives him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Overlordred

"Why didn't I do my laundry?" Was the question you asked yourself as you picked up articles of dirty clothing from the floor one morning.

You stood in the middle of the room in your bra and jeans trying your best to find a t shirt that didn't smell. It seemed like an impossible task, not one of your shirts were clean and eventually you flopped back down on your bed in defeat. You were meant to be meeting Steve and Bucky for a morning coffee at a local cafe in fifteen minutes. You considered just throwing your jacket over your bra and zipping it up, but it was a hot day and you didn't want to be trapped in your warm jacket for hours.

'This is all Bucky's fault.' You thought, glaring at the ceiling, 'If he hadn't washed his stuff I could've-'

Your train of thought stopped short when an idea popped into your head. Quickly you ran to Bucky's room and opened his wardrobe, trying to ignore the smell of his cologne that always made your knees wobbly. Eventually you managed to find a t-shirt that looked like it might fit you. You threw it on and looked at yourself in Bucky's floor length mirror.

It was an old grey t-shirt that, despite being too small on Bucky, hung off your shoulders and reached just above your knees. It looked more like a dress, but it was clean and that was good enough for you.

You were five minutes late meeting Steve and Bucky, even though you'd practically ran there. You smiled when you saw them engaged in conversation and walked over, taking the seat next to Bucky.

"Morning, how was your run?" You asked.

They turned to look at you and smiled warmly. "Good, thanks." Steve said, "How come you're late?"

You felt Bucky's eyes on you as you explained about not being able to find anything to wear. His cheeks grew warm the second he realised you were wearing his t-shirt and he took a sip of coffee to try and distract himself. Steve noticed Bucky's flushed face and smirked, but didn't say anything to draw attention to him.

"Fancy a coffee?" Steve asked you, standing up.

"Yes, please." You said, watching as he walked to the counter.

"Is that my t-shirt?" Bucky asked, drawing your attention to him. He had an eyebrow raised and he found he was unable to keep his gaze away from you.

"Yes, I forgot to do my washing so I just picked up one of yours." You said with a shrug, as though it was no big deal, but you blushed as he stared.

"This is the second time this week you've done this." He said, turning his body towards you, trying to look annoyed. "Wednesday you were wearing my gym shorts."

"They were comfy." You said in defence, "And I-"

"Hadn't done my washing." Bucky finished for you, mimicking your voice.

You gave him a shove and he chuckled.

"I do not sound like that." You said, trying to frown at him.

He laughed and felt his eyes roam over your torso before he could stop himself. He looked away quickly and cleared his throat, taking a quick sip of coffee.

"Anyway, it's not as though you mind." You said, feeling brave.

He snapped his head round to look at you, a blush threatening to spill onto his cheeks again. He found you smirking at him.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"Usually people don't blush like that when they see someone wearing their clothes." You whispered, leaning in closer to him and raising your brows.

His eyes widened and he could definitely feel himself blushing brightly now. You chuckled at him and gave him a nudge in the side. 

"I'll wear them more often if you like." You whispered, leaning your chin in your hand.

'Oh my god, am I flirting with Bucky?' You asked yourself.

You quickly tried to smother any thought that would stop you from flirting. There was no backing out of this now. He visibly swallowed, unsure of how to react.

"I'd like that." He said softly, looking into your eyes.

You smiled back at him.

"One coffee." Steve declared, setting a cup in front of you.

It was in that moment you'd realised you'd shuffled closer to Bucky, or maybe he'd shuffled closer to you? Either way you were too close together not to raise suspicion.

You moved back quickly as Steve narrowed his eyes at you both, a smile spreading on his face at the same time.

"Y'know, I think I've finished with my coffee." He said, grabbing his jacket, "You two hang out here, I'll meet you back home."

Before he left he tried to wink at Bucky without you noticing, but you noticed alright and you knew he hadn't really finished his coffee.

"So..." Bucky started, shuffling closer to you again. You felt his arm wrap around your waist, his warm fingers pressing into your skin through his t-shirt, "I reckon we should talk more about this borrowing clothes thing."

You smiled at him and placed a hand on his chest, rubbing patterns into the slightly sweaty skin peeking out from the top of his shirt.

"I think that's a good idea." You replied.


	16. The First Kick - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve just given birth to a beautiful girl and Bucky’s reaction to her is more loving and moving than you could have wished for. Sam and Steve come to visit and soon there’s tears everywhere.

The first kick part 2

The birth of your daughter wasn't an easy feat, though you hadn't expected it to be a walk in the park. It helped that Bucky had stuck close to your side through the whole thing, trying his best to be supportive without freaking out himself. He tried to distract you with stories and repeatedly called you doll at every given opportunity, knowing that you liked the term of endearment. He didn't even even complain when you gripped his hand so hard he grimaced.

But it had been worth it, because now she was here in your arms. You and Bucky had both started to cry as soon as you'd seen her and the tears didn't look as though they were about to stop anytime soon.

You cradled her in your arms, Bucky sitting besides you and looking over at her, stroking her soft skin carefully as if he were afraid she would shatter.

"Do you want to hold her now?" You asked after a while, once your arms became sore.

Bucky opened his mouth but no words came out. You laughed at his response and handed her over to him gently. He made sure he was supporting her head, like he'd practiced with the dolls in those baby classes.

He stared down at her then said the first words he'd ever say to his daughter.

"Holy shit." He whispered in awe, tears rolling down his cheeks.

You gave him a weak pinch, "Don't swear in front of our baby." You said in a mock stern voice.

You had to swallow the lump in your throat as Bucky gave a watery chuckle. He stared at your little girl. Even if Obama or The Queen or a two headed dog were to walk through those doors into your room right now Bucky's attention wouldn't waver from her for a second. His eyes were filled with such love and his expression was so vulnerable and soft. Your love for him and your new daughter swelled in your chest until you felt like that was the only thing you could feel.

"Look at you." He whispered to her, a tear falling onto her blanket. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He brushed his finger over her soft cheek then leant down to place a soft kiss to her forehead. He rocked her in his arms for a bit, smiling down at her for so long his cheeks were starting to ache, but he couldn't stop even if he tried. He just wanted to live in this moment forever.

Finally he looked up at you and you were surprised to see concern flicker over his face for a split second before he gave you a gentle smile. "Careful, or you'll flood the place." He said to you with a laugh.

You looked at him confused for a moment before you realised you'd been practically sobbing without realising it. You gave him a smile and wiped the tears away with the back of your hand.

"I'm sorry, you just...God, you're so perfect with her." You sighed.

Bucky's breath caught in the back of his throat and he could feel the waterworks starting up again, "Even if the first words I spoke to her were curse words?" He asked, shuffling impossibly close to you.

"We don't have to tell her about that." You laughed.

You leaned forward a bit to peek at her tiny face and it made you smile automatically.

"Uncle Sam and Uncle Steve's here!"

Sam came bursting into your room with Steve trailing behind rolling his eyes.

"Jesus." Bucky muttered under his breath, making you chuckle.

"Hello Sam, Steve." You said, giving them tired smiles.

The approached you almost on tip toes as if they were afraid to make too much noise and disturb the baby. Steve clapped Bucky on the shoulder and gave him a smile before looking down at the little bundle in your arms. Sam stood by your other side and leant over you too get a good look at her.

"She's gorgeous." Steve whispered, "I'm so happy for the both of you."

His eyes were visibly welling up with tears and he sniffed.

"Not gonna cry are you?" Bucky laughed, giving him a pat on the back, though his own eyes were beginning to fill up again as well.

"Some people are just too sensitive." Sam said as a tear fell down his cheek.

Suddenly you had three soldiers standing around your bed crying over a tiny baby. You couldn't help but laugh and shake your head at them.

"I don't know why you're crying, you didn't have to push her out." You laughed, making them all give watery chuckles.

For a while you simply stood there, looking at her. It was a beautiful moment that you knew you and Bucky would treasure, Steve and Sam were family as well as far as you too were concerned. Bucky wiped his eyes and sniffed, composing himself enough to ask the next question.

"So, who wants to be godfather?"

Sam and Steve looked up at each other quickly and stared. You looked at Bucky and grimaced, "This isn't going to be pretty." You mumbled.


	17. No One Compares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been friends with Steve and Bucky for years. You’re at High School with them and are trying your best not to let on that you have a crush on Bucky, thinking he’d never go for you. Bucky finds out you have a crush and tries to get it out of you, resulting in you telling him the truth very loudly in a public place.

He breezed past the girls gazing at him in the corridor and smiled when he heard them giggle once he'd passed. Bucky had always had girls falling at his feet and he was never short of a date, anyone would think this would make a person's ego unbearable but most the time he was surprisingly humble, which, annoyingly, only made him more attractive.

You were standing at the end of the corridor waiting with Steve for him. It was the end of the school day and you had planned to go to the diner with them both for dinner. Steve was trying to tell you about something that had happened in class but you couldn't tear your eyes away from Bucky swaggering towards you.

"Are you listening?" Steve asked suddenly, drawing your attention to him.

"What? Yeah, of course, Stevie." You said, trying to stop yourself from blushing.

Steve narrowed his eyes at you and looked off in the direction where you'd been staring to see Bucky approaching. He looked back to you and gave you a smirk. You frowned.

"What?" You asked, a little too defensively.

"You have a crush on him don't you." He stated more than asked.

You felt your jaw drop and your cheeks brighten, confirming Steve's suspicions. Before you could think of anything to say though Bucky was at your side.

"Ooo who does Y/n have a crush on?" Bucky asked with a smirk, leaning his elbow on your shoulder knowing that you hated it when he did that.

Steve smiled at you and you gave him a warning look, pushing Bucky's elbow away.

"No one." You said, unable to meet his eye, "Come on let's get down to diner before it's full."

You began to walk away from them quickly. Bucky looked at Steve in askance but Steve merely shrugged and ran to keep up with you. Bucky knew you were hiding your crush on someone and he made it his mission to find out who it was by the end of the night, no matter how much it may hurt hearing you declare your feelings for another man.

Steve and he walked behind you as you walked to the diner. You jumped when you felt two fingers poke your waist suddenly. Bucky laughed at your reaction.

"Come on, Y/n." He said, walking close behind you and placing his hands on your waist, "Tell me who you're sweet on."

You scoffed and shook your head, "I already said, no one. Steve back me up."

Steve had caught up and was walking besides you both, he gave a shrug, "I'm not getting involved in this." He said, giving you a non too subtle wink.

"What was that?" Bucky said, "Did he just wink at you? You know don't you Steve! Who is it?"

Steve shook his head and pretended to zip his mouth closed. Bucky sighed and leant his chin on your shoulder. His breath smelt sweet and his short hair tickled your neck, you took a deep breath and tried to steady the beat of your heart.

"Tell me." He whispered into your ear, his breath brushing over your skin and causing you to shiver.

You pushed him away and smirked at him, "No." You whispered back, then began to run to the diner.

You heard Bucky grumble behind you and you laughed to yourself. 

Once Steve and Bucky had reached the diner they found you already sitting in an empty booth waiting for them, your face was flushed from running and your chest heaved in and out and Bucky had to stop his mind from wondering.

He sat besides you and ordered your meals. The topic of your secret crush didn't come up whilst you ate and you prayed Bucky had let it go. But when dessert came you realised he hadn't and probably wouldn't stop bugging you until he heard you confess.

"Does he go to our school?" Bucky asked, shovelling a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and smiling around it.

"He might do." You mumbled, moving a strawberry around your bowl.

"Do I know him?" He asked, leaning his head in his hand.

"Maybe." You said, glancing up at Steve to see him watching the conversation carefully. 

"Is it Tim Burke?" He asked suddenly, staring at you wide-eyed as if he'd just solved the mystery.

You looked at him in disbelief. "No!" You said, "He still picks his nose. Just stop trying to guess."

Bucky sat there a while longer, a crease in his brow as he thought long and hard about who it might be.

"What about Sam? Henry? Leo?" He asked.

"No, no and no." You sighed.

"Come on Buck, I think you should stop now." Steve interjected, you gave him a thankful look.

"I'm just curious who it is that has caught Y/n's eye." He defended.

He then looked towards you and stared, as if by looking at you long enough the answer would suddenly come to him.

"Pat? Mike? Will?" He went on.

"Buck." Steve said warningly.

He could see you getting increasingly more angry and uncomfortable as Bucky went on.

"Scott? Andy? Oh my god, not Chad!?"

"It's you, you idiot!" You found yourself shouting.

The whole diner went silent and everyone turned their heads towards your table. Your cheeks burned as you sat there mortified. Bucky looked at you, his jaw hanging open slightly. Before he could respond you had stood up and was walking quickly out of the door and onto the street.

You gasped for air and you placed a hand on your heart as you walked. You'd just confessed your crush on Bucky in front of a diner full of people, there was no way you'd be able to get over the embarrassment of this any time soon. You decided you'd walk home as quickly as you could and hide under your covers forever.

"Y/n, stop." 

You heard his voice behind you but you didn't look back. You picked up your pace a little and tried to stop your eyes welling up with tears.

"Please, Y/n." He called, running towards you.

He ran in front of you and stopped so you couldn't run away from him.

"Leave me alone." You sniffed, keeping your head low so he couldn't see your eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, placing a gentle hand on your arm, "I was being a jerk. I didn't know that you had...feelings for me."

"Just forget it." You mumbled. You wanted to pull back from his touch but the warmth from his hand made it impossible. "It's just stupid."

He blinked, "What is?" 

"Thinking for a second that I could be with you. Hoping that you might look past all those other glamorous girls that fall at your feet and look my way. It was stupid, I can't compare to them." You choked out, losing your battle with holding back tears as you felt them run down your cheeks.

Bucky didn't say anything, he just stared at you in shock and you couldn't bear to look up at him and see his expression. You imagined it was one of horror, or maybe even worse, pity.

"I've got to go." You mumbled.

He arm stopped you from walking past him. Then his forehead was pressed against yours, forcing you to look him in the eye. He had a soft smile on his face and he brought his hands up to wipe the tears away from your cheeks.

"None of them compare to you." He whispered so quietly only you could have heard.

His lips were pressed on yours softly, waiting for your reaction. You melted into the kiss much to Bucky's relief and you stood there kissing cautiously and slowly, as if trying to figure each other out.

"Finally."

You broke apart at Steve's voice. He was walking towards you, holding his chest and panting as if he'd ran there.

"Does this mean I don't have to listen to your constant whining about how you think Y/n doesn't like you?" Steve asked Bucky with a smirk.

Bucky turned red and glared at Steve.

"What?" You laughed, looking from Steve to Bucky in amusement.

"He's been like a lovesick puppy for about five months now." Steve laughed, giving Bucky a playful punch on the shoulder.

Bucky continued to glare at him until you cupped his face in your palms and turned him to face you, his expression immediately softening.

"You idiot." You whispered, earning a sweet smile from him and another slow kiss.


	18. Life Saver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky saves you from embarrassment by making sure no one sees your period stain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry I haven't written in a while!!! :(

You, Sam, Steve and Bucky were having dinner together at one of your favourite restaurants. It wasn't an expensive place and it gave off a certain cosy feeling, not to mention the food was always incredible. Bucky sat besides you, Sam and Steve sat opposite.

You found yourself laughing freely, comfortably full from the food and your brain slightly fuzzy from your drink. Sam was telling you one of the happier stories from his time in the army. You loved it when your friends would tell you stories and they had so many of them. Your favourites were definitely Bucky's though. 

The way his eyes lit up when he remembered a memory from when he and Steve were kids, his plump lips turning up into that smile that made you light headed, the way he looked at you as you listened, all the combined with the sound of his laughter made your stomach flutter with butterflies. You often had to look away from him and place your hands on your stomach to stop the feeling becoming too intense for you to ignore it.

You didn't want to think about what any of that might mean.

Sam soon finished up his story and the four of you laughed, clutching your sides. As you wiped the tears from your eyes you made to stand up.

"I'm going to the toilet." You declared.

"Did you pee yourself from laughing too hard?" Sam asked, swirling his straw in his drink.

"You're not that funny." You laughed, sticking your tongue out at him.

You stood up and were about to leave the booth when you felt a warm hand grab your arm and pull you back down.

You looked up in surprise at Bucky whose hand was still gripping your forearm. Sam and Steve stared at him as well and had fallen silent. Bucky's cheeks had become a warm red and he let go of your arm quickly.

"Uh, everything ok?" You said, frowning in suspicion at him.

Bucky opened his mouth and stared at you for a moment before finding his words.

"Did I tell you about the time me and Steve went to Coney Island?" He asked, staring wide eyed at you, as if that wasn't really what he wanted to say.

You opened your mouth slightly and raised an eyebrow, giving him a look of utter confusion. You looked to Steve and Sam who seemed to also be completely lost.

"Yeah, you've told me loads of times about Coney Island." You said, "Now can I go to the toilet?"

You stood up to leave before being pulled down again. You sighed, getting frustrated.

"What?" You asked him.

He licked his lips nervously and damn if that wasn't one of the hottest things you'd ever seen. He shuffled awkwardly then looked you straight in the eye.

"I think there's something on your seat." He said, careful to keep his voice steady so as not to raise suspicion from Sam and Steve.

You looked down at your seat and lifted your butt up slightly to look. There on your light coloured jeans was a red stain. Your face flushed red. There was nothing on your seat, Bucky was just trying to alert you to your period stain before getting up and having it pointed out by a stranger.

You looked up at him and saw him blushing furiously. This was new, he was embarrassed. Despite your own mortification you found it adorable.

"What is it?" Steve asked after a moment of you and Bucky staring at each other.

You both snapped out of your thoughts to turn and face your very confused friends.

"Uhh..." You started, unsure of what to say.

"It's just a strawberry." Bucky said quickly. "Y'know, I think I need the bathroom too, I'll come with you Y/n."

He looked towards you and nodded minutely. After a moment you smiled at Sam and Steve as if nothing was wrong and stood up, pulling your t shirt down over your butt as far as it would go. Bucky stood up quickly behind you, blocking the stain from anyone's view.

"Back in a second." He said quickly, giving you a small nudge to move forwards.

As you did so he tailed you closely, so close you could feel his breath fan over the top pf your head. You felt him shuffle behind you as you made a beeline for the toilets then felt his arms around your waist making you gasp. His hands held the sleeves of his jacket and tied them into a quick knot, leaving the rest of the jacket hanging behind you, covering the stain. You were glad he couldn't see your face because you were beet red by now.

"Thank you," you whispered back to him.

"No problem, doll," he whispered back, close to your ear. You had to hide the shiver you felt at his deep voice vibrating through you.

You quickly rushed into the bathroom and managed to sort yourself out, paying for a ridiculously priced tampon from one of those dispensers.

As you left the bathroom, making sure the jacket was still tightly tied around your waist, you saw Bucky waiting for you. His hands were shoved in his jean pockets and he gave you a nervous smile.

"Are you ok?" He asked, as you approached him. "If you...uh...need anything I can go get it for you. There's a corner shop down the street."

He blushed as he said it, and rubbed the back of his neck with his metal hand.

"I'm fine." You smiled, "Thank you Bucky. You're a lifesaver."

He laughed a little and smiled back, "I wouldn't say that."

You linked arms with him as you began making your way back to your seats. He seemed surprised by it but he didn't pull away.

"Trust me, you are." You said, looking up at him, "You have no idea how embarrassing that would have been."

"Glad I spared you from it then." He chuckled.

The way you bit your lip and looked down then made his heart flutter and he had to suppress a small gasp. He decided right there he'd get you a water bottle and all the medicines you needed as soon as you got home.


	19. Impulsive Decisions - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: You and Bucky get married after an impulsive decision. Steve is the only witness and there’s only so many tears a super soldier can take.

Steve was sitting in bed reading silently, it was his day off from missions and he was set on making the most of it by reading as many books as he could, all the ones he'd missed while under the ice. But it wasn't to last long.

His bedroom door opened with such speed it made him jump. At first Steve thought something horrible must have happened, no one came bursting in like that unless it was an emergency.

But when you and Bucky came tumbling in, laughing giddily, he relaxed a little. 

"We're getting married!" Bucky announced, still carrying you in his arms.

Steve blinked at you both.

"Yeah, I know. You've been engaged for months." He said, looking confused and then turning his attention back to his book.

"No, I mean like right now!" Bucky near shouted, walking over to him.

Steve looked at you both in confusion, then laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"Come on." You said, "Come and be our witness, Stevie."

You and Bucky looked at him with wide smiles and hopeful expressions. It took a second for your words to sink in. He finally put his book down, accepting the fact this wouldn't be the peaceful day he had expected.

"Now?" He said, standing up, "B-but...are are you sure?"

"Never been so sure of anything in my life." Bucky replied, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

Steve smiled at the two of you, whenever he saw you both loved up like this he couldn't help but smile. He was glad his best friend had found some love and happiness in his life after everything he'd been through, and he knew you were perfect for him from the moment he'd met you.

"Well...Should I wear a suit or-" he began, heading towards his wardrobe.

Bucky laughed and you reached out to grab Steve's hand. "You're fine as you are Steve, let's go."

Bucky practically ran down the steps of the avengers compound, you had to hold on tightly round his neck to stop yourself falling out of his arms. Steve followed close behind, wondering if he could make a quick stop at a flower stall and get you some flowers at least.

You sat in the corridor of the building you were about to get married in. Miraculously you had found a place that could squeeze you in and you'd never felt happier. You were holding Bucky's metal hand in your own tightly, his flesh hand placed over the top of yours. You kept glancing at each other and bursting into fits of giggles, asking each other if this was really happening. By that very evening you will be married to the love of your life, the idea set a permanent smile on your face.

Steve came bounding along the corridor, bouquet of white roses in his hand. He handed them to you with a smile and you took them in your free hand, smiling up at him tearily.

"Couldn't let you get married without flowers." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Stevie." You said sincerely, pulling him down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He sat down opposite the two of you and chuckled, he'd never seen Bucky so happy, never seen a couple so in love.

"You know you're both crazy doing this, right?" He asked, raising his blond eyebrows.

"Damn right we are." Bucky said, with that cheeky side smirk of his that sent your heart racing.

Suddenly a smartly dressed woman stepped out from a room and into the corridor.

"Miss Y/N L/N and Mr James Barnes?" She asked, looking at a file in her hand.

You both stood simultaneously, clutching each others hands tighter.

"Right this way please." She said, smiling and gesturing to the room behind her.

"Wait!" You called, letting go of Bucky's hand.

The three of them looked at you. Bucky looked practically terrified at the thought that you might of changed your mind, but immediately relaxed once he saw what you were doing. You plucked a white rose from your bouquet and stuck it carefully into Bucky's jacket pocket.

"Ok, let's go." You declared, grabbing ahold of his hand again.

He laughed and placed a kiss to the top of your head as you pulled him in excitedly.

You couldn't remember much from the ceremony. You knew that there had been a lot of tears and a lot of hugging and you briefly remember Bucky choking up and crying into a tissue Steve gave him before gaining composure and carrying on. Steve had explained after that he and the officiator could barely understand what either of you were saying over the sobs and had to physically break you up after kissing for a solid five minutes before the ceremony was even over. He'd told you all this with tears in his own eyes.

No, you couldn't remember much about marrying your best friend, but you knew it had been perfect.


	20. Bath Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You introduce Bucky to bath bombs and things take a pleasant turn.

"What's that smell?" Bucky said, sniffing the air as you came drifting in to the living room in your pyjamas.

It was late and you always spent this time of day with your friends in the living room, finding it to be a great way to relax when Sam and Bucky weren't at each others throats.

"Hey, it wasn't me this time!" Sam said defensively, throwing a scowl his way.

"Not that. It's a nice smell." He said, continuing to sniff the air.

You smiled as you sat next to him, watching his brow furrow and his nose scrunch up adorably. He moved his head around, trying to catch the trail of the scent like a dog. He finally turned to you and widened his eyes in realisation. He took your arm and rolled up the dressing gown sleeve, pressing his nose to your warm skin.

"Bucky." You laughed, trying to pull away.

"It's you!" He said loudly, taking another sniff. "Why do you smell like that?"

"You mean why do I smell so good?" You teased, finally managing to claim your arm back. "Bath bomb."

Bucky paused for a second, wondering if he'd heard you right.

"Bath bomb?"

"Yes. I've just had a bath." You said, turning your attention to the TV to see Sam had flicked on some documentary about the rainforest.

You watched it for a couple of minutes until you had a feeling you were being watched. You turned to see Bucky looking at you still. He had his concentrating face on, which was often a scowl with a sort of far off look in his eyes as if he wasn't really focusing on what he was seeing.

"What's up with you?" You asked him, waving a hand in front of his face.

The moment he snapped back to reality was visible on his face and his shook his head a little, his frown replaced with a look of confusion.

"Did you mean to say bomb?" He asked.

You smiled at him and chuckled. "You don't know what bath bombs are, do you?"

He shook his head. You looked at him for a moment just as an idea found it's way to the forefront of your mind, a completely innocent idea that would enlighten Bucky and if he became shirtless on the way to that enlightenment well...that would just be a happy bonus.

You stood quickly and grabbed his hand in yours. Taking advantage of his shock you managed to pull him to his feet and start dragging him out of the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked, struggling to keep up with you as you raced towards his room.

"Giving you a bath." You said with a smirk on your lips.

"What!?"

You sighed and pushed open the door to his room, pushing the throughly confused and slightly bashful super soldier inside. You made your way to his en suite bathroom and started filling up his bathtub. At this point Bucky was kicking himself that he hadn't tidied the bathroom up for the last few weeks and discreetly unplugged the sink drain as you messed with the water.

"Why are you giving me a bath?" He asked, putting his toothbrush in its holder. "Do I smell that bad?"

"I'm going to show you what a bath bomb does." You replied, smiling at him and testing the temperature of the water. "And you smell fine."

"I knew you liked this cologne." He smiled, letting his hand brush against the small of your back for just a moment.

It was your turn to be bashful as you swished the water around a bit, hoping the blush on your face would fade soon. You dried your hands quickly then turned to face Bucky finding him leaning against the sink with his arms crossed.

"Ok, now strip." You said, as if that was a regular thing you said to your (ridiculously handsome) friends.

He blinked.

"Uhh, now?" He asked, his arms falling by his sides and his cool and collected composure melting away.

"If you like, but I was going to leave the room first." You said, giving him a smirk.

The blush had crept to his cheeks and down his neck, you wondered if it went down further. He didn't reply, just shuffled his feet awkwardly and looked at the bath.

"I'll get you a bath bomb, get ready for the greatest bath of your life Bucky Barnes." You said.

You ran out the room and down the hall to your own room, scrambling around under the bathroom sink until you found your collection of bath bombs. You spent several minutes trying to decide which one you should show Bucky before you chose a blue one with a relaxing scent that did amazing things once it hit the water.

You ran back to Bucky, almost forgetting to knock before entering the bathroom.

"Can I come in?" You asked.

There was a brief pause.

"Yeah." Came his reply.

You pushed the door open and saw him sitting in the tub, knees drawn up to his chest in an attempt to preserve his modesty. You made sure not to let your eyes linger on his tanned, toned torso, despite how tempting it was.

"This better be good." He said, "I'm sitting naked in a bath while you watch me, it's kind of creepy."

You tutted at him, "I'm not going to watch you bathe stupid. I just want to see your reaction."

"To what?"

You handed him the bath bomb. "Put this in the water."

You sat back on the closed seat of the toilet and waited for his reaction. He raised an eyebrow at you and then looked at the small blue ball suspiciously, turning it around so he could see it from all angles.

"Is it going to explode?" He asked.

"No." You laughed, "Just trust me."

He sighed and carefully placed the suspicious object in the water. It immediately began to fizz and Bucky scooted back as far away from it as he could get.

"What's it doing?" He asked, watching it intently.

"Nothing harmful, just relax and watch it." You said soothingly, giving him a gentle smile despite that fact he wasn't looking at you.

As it began to fizz some more, and Bucky determined that it wasn't going to explode, he relaxed a little. He continued to watch it intently but now all the suspicion had melted from him and he seemed to be in wonder of it. It was like watching a child discovering something for the first time.

Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of him looking so peaceful the more it moved around. In no time the water was a dark blue with pink and white floating around on the surface. Bucky moved the water around, cupping it in his hands and letting it fall through his fingers, watching the little bits of glitter floating around in it that made it look like he was sitting in a galaxy.

This was definitely the best idea you'd ever had.

"I'll leave you to it." You said softly, after a moment.

He hardly seemed to hear you, just gave a quick nod and lay down, leaning his head on the side of the bath, letting the water swirl around him.

You waited for him in his room on his bed, scrolling through messages on your phone and reading parts of some books he had lying around. He was in there for nearly an hour until he appeared at the bathroom door, a towel around his waist. You looked up at him, then quickly looked down when you saw he wasn't changed. The water dripping from him was making him look even hotter than usual and the towel was hanging sinfully low on his hips.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here." He said, holding the towel up.

"Yeah, sorry." You said, standing up quickly and smoothing out the bedding, "I just..."

Why were you still there? You had no reason to be. Maybe it was because you hoped you'd catch him like this, towel around his hips. Maybe you just felt like being close to him, waiting for him to come out so you could talk. You decided to say none of this out loud.

"I don't know, sorry." You mumbled, heading for the door quickly.

"Hey, wait." He called, running to you and grabbing your elbow.

You turned back around and forced yourself to look him in the eye, your eyes would not travel any further than his lips...those pink plump lips-no!

"It's ok. I'll see you tomorrow." You said quickly, your blush must be obvious by now.

You turned to leave again but he pulled you back. 

Those lips were on yours. The warmth of them inviting and comforting against your own. His eyes were closed, his dark lashes resting on his cheeks. You realised he was waiting for your response and closed your eyes, eagerly returning the kiss. He pulled you against him. You felt his firm muscles press against your body and could feel the water drops soaking your pyjama top. Your hands rested themselves on his chest as his right one held your waist, his left desperately trying to keep his towel up.

When he pulled back he smiled shyly at you and raised his brows. He looked almost innocent until his next words sent him back to being that ever charming Bucky you'd fallen for.

"Fancy having another bath?"


	21. Bucky Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description: You run off on a forbidden mission leaving Bucky to worry hopelessly about you until you get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!!! :3

"No way."

"Please, Steve. I'm strong enough now."

He sighed heavily whilst pulling on his boots and getting ready for his latest mission. You stood over him trying your best to pull the saddest most innocent look you could muster in the hopes he would give in.

You hadn't been on a mission in so long and you missed it. You knew Steve was just trying to keep you safe, the last mission had nearly killed you and it had weakened your powers so much you'd had to spend six weeks in hospital recovering. Controlling the elements used so much of your energy.

"I've recovered. I'm ready," you said, becoming exasperated, "I know I'll be an asset to this mission. Please!"

Steve looked at you sadly.

"I'm sorry Y/n." He said, giving you an apolgetic look, "Maybe next time."

You sighed and lowered your head.

"And hey, I need someone I can trust to keep Bucky company whilst I'm gone." He said, placing a gentle, warm hand on your shoulder.

You'd nodded half heartedly and turned around, leaving Steve alone. Not five minutes later you heard the distant roar of his motorcycle and saw him leave the Avengers base from the living room window.

"Oh, hey."

You turned to see Bucky walking towards you, a wide smile on his handsome features. He always looked so genuinely happy to see you, it was sweet.

"Wanna watch a movie? Clint keeps telling me to watch the Hunger Games and Wanda says I have to watch The Titanic. You can choose which one."

You smiled at him and watched as he sank into the sofa, patting the spot next to him in invitation. You sat next to him and let out a sigh.

"What's up?" He asked, looking at you in concern. 

"I really wanted to go on that mission." You blurted out, "But Steve is being too cautious and not letting me go. I know I'm ready now though Buck. It's just...so frustrating!"

You put your head in your hands and closed your eyes. Bucky watched you for a moment, wondering what he could say to make you feel better. He wasn't so good with words as he had been before HYDRA, sometimes he'd say the wrong thing or not say anything at all, which was sometimes worse. He didn't want to make that mistake with you though so he always choose his words carefully when trying to comfort you.

He placed his cool metal hand on your shoulder and rubbed gently with his thumb. 

"Don't worry Y/n. Steve is just a bit over protective sometimes, trust me, I know." He laughed, making you smile slightly, "But annoyingly he seems to know what's best for people. You'll be able to go on a mission soon, but maybe in the mean time you just try and take it easy, save your energy for the next mission."

There was a slight pause.

"You don't think I can do it yet?" You said, looking up at him, a slight crease in your brow.

"If that's what Steve thinks-"

You pulled away from his touch and almost regretted it when he looked so hurt in response.

"I thought you of all people would believe in me, Bucky." You said, standing up.

"Wait, no I-" he tried to back-pedal but you were walking quickly out of the room before he could say another word.

"Crap." He muttered.

~~~

That night you decided you'd show them. Make them see that you could handle it and regret doubting you. You knew your own powers and weaknesses better than anyone else, what right did Steve or Bucky have trying to stop you.

Bucky...

He'd only been trying to help and you'd snapped at him. He didn't deserve that. You thought about waking him up, telling him where you were going, but at the last moment you changed your mind.

You suited up in the dead of night and snuck down to the garage, taking your car out onto the open road. You knew where Steve had gone. Knew he'd be fighting right now and you weren't going to let him have all the fun.

~~~~~

Bucky knocked on your door first thing the next morning.

"Y/n? Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday." He said, pausing for a response. Silence.

He sighed and leaned his head against your door, "Please, let me just-"

The door opened slightly under his weight, it was unlocked. Bucky frowned in confusion and stepped cautiously into your room, calling your name. He searched your room and en suite but found no sign of you. He was starting to panic.

"FRIDAY, where's Y/n?" He asked, louder than necessary.

"She left last night at 1:03 am. She took her car and is heading towards Mr Rogers." The AI said.

A chill ran down Bucky's spine. He grabbed the phone from his pocket and dialled your number with shaking fingers. He had to try several times before you picked up, all the time pacing back and forth in your room.

"Hi Buck, can we talk later? I'm kind of busy." Was the line you greeted him with.

He heard sounds of struggling on the other end. Were you fighting?

"Y/n, what are you doing?" He shouted down the phone, "You're not ready for this."

"I'm fine Bucky." You said through gritted teeth, "I can do this."

"Come back here." He said, pointing to the spot he was standing in too accentuate his point, even though you couldn't see it.

"I will, once I've helped Steve complete this mission." There was a grunt on the other end, "Got to go!"

Bucky stood in the centre of your room listening to the dull tone coming from his phone that told him you'd hung up. Then he was dialling again.

"Bucky?" Steve sounded anxious, Bucky hardly ever called him on a mission unless it was an emergency.

"Y/n's with you." He said quietly.

Steve sighed, "I know, she arrived first thing this morning. She won't go back Buck. When I told her to go home she frowned and began running off in the direction of the enemy, there was nothing I could do."

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and tensed his jaw. God, she was stubborn. After a moments silence Steve spoke up again.

"I'll keep her safe." Steve said as gently as he could whilst running, "I know how much she means to you."

There was a deeper meaning to his words, he could tell by the way he said it. It didn't surprise him, Steve knew him better than anyone else. He'd been harbouring a crush on you for a while now, he was surprised that no one else had caught on considering how he lit up as soon as he saw you. Bucky was glad he was talking to him on the phone as his cheeks began to feel warm. He took a deep breath before replying.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"See you soon." He replied, then hung up.

After a moment Bucky let his arm fall to his side and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Four hours he waited in your room for you to come back. He knew this would be the first place you'd come back to, wanting to get out of your dirty clothes. For the most part he sat on your bed, silently fuming about that fact that you'd run off without telling him. Mostly he was anxious for you, so anxious he felt the bile rise in his throat and his palms become sweaty. His mind kept taunting him with images of you in danger or in pain. What if Steve wasn't there when you needed him? What if you exhausted yourself and fell to the ground with no one around to help you?

Slowly the anxiety took over the anger till he was one big ball of nerves. If anything happened to you he didn't know what he'd do, several times he thought of calling you again. But what if that distracted you and you missed dodging a bullet to answer it?

This was why, when he saw you coming through that door, he all but threw himself at you, enveloping you into a tight hug. At first you didn't know what had just happened, then you smelt bucky's cologne and felt his arms wrapping around you. Before you could reciprocate the hug he pulled back, holding you by the shoulders and looking at you sternly.

"You could have been hurt." He said, a wrinkle appearing in his forehead that you knew only appeared when he was frustrated.

"Sorry." You said sincerely, "But you need to understand, I was going crazy not being able to do anything to help."

You sighed and fell back against your bed in exhaustion. You felt Bucky sit besides you and could feel his eyes boring into you.

"Are you alright?" He asked nervously, looking over you for any obvious signs of injuries.

You nodded and closed your eyes, just wanting to go to sleep.

"I was worried about you." He admitted shyly.

You opened your eyes slowly and looked at him.

"You needn't have been." You mumbled, giving him a tired smile as he looked at you, "I kicked some serious ass."

He couldn't help but smile at that. Then he was running a hand down his face and letting himself laugh in relief that you were home safe. He plopped down on the bed next to you and fell back so he was laying besides you.

"I'm sorry I ran off though Bucky and I'm sorry for snapping at you." You whispered, turning to look at him, expecting to see him looking back angrily.

His expression was neutral though, with the slightest hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"It's ok. Just promise me the next time you decide to do something dangerous you'll at least let me come too." He said, turnig to look at you.

You shuffled closer than necessary to him and smiled tiredly.

"Agreed." You whispered.


	22. Sex Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a sex dream about Bucky and now you can’t stop imagining him naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for the kudos and comments, as always :D i love hearing what you think!! <3

It was 5am when you were rudely awoken from a peaceful sleep. Living with two super soldiers, and Sam, would seem like a dream to anyone else, but you'd like to see what they thought when they were woken up at the crack of dawn everyday. Who even chooses to go running so early?!

You knew they were trying to make an effort to be as quiet as they could but somehow they still seemed to stomp around and clash cutlery together so loudly you could hear it even with a pillow over your head.

When they finally left you pulled the duvet over the top of your head and was able to fall back asleep, thoughts of your three annoying best friends on your mind.

~~~

The next time you were woken up it was your alarm clock that had caused it. It's shrill beeps pierced your slumbering state and made you groan. As you hit the snooze button and dragged yourself out of bed you ran a hand through your hair, trying to remember the dream you'd been having. But it escaped you. You shrugged and went to brush your teeth.

"Morning sleepy head." Sam called as you entered the kitchen a while later.

"God, do you have to be so cheerful in the morning?" You asked, slumping over to the fridge.

You heard him chuckle in amusement and saw him go back to reading something on his tablet. You made yourself some cereal and sat opposite him trying to remember that strange dream you'd had as you chewed.

It wasn't long before Steve and Bucky entered the kitchen, looking for their post workout snack.

"Wow, look who's awake." Steve teased, giving you a pat on the head which made you glare.

"Hey, leave her alone." Bucky laughed, "It's not her fault she's so lazy, wait...yes it is."

"Shut up." You mumbled round a mouthful of cereal, milk spilling down your chin as you did so.

You turned to look at Bucky and just like that the dream came rushing back to you.

Bucky had stood opposite you, slowly removing his t-shirt, shoes, pants. Oh my god, you'd had a sex dream about Bucky. You nearly choked at the realisation as you remembered him standing naked in front of you and walking over to the bed you'd been laying on...

You spluttered your mouthful of cereal all over Sam's tablet and had to pound your chest several times to try and stop coughing enough to breath again. The three of your roommates stared at you in shock. 

Bucky reached forward to pat you on the back as Sam looked at his milk splattered screen in disgust.

"You ok?" Bucky asked.

You looked up at him, luckily the blush over your cheeks could easily be mistaken as an effect of your coughing fit. You tried not to remember the dream, you really did, but now all you could think about was what did Bucky really look like naked?

Pulling away from his touch, you stood up and backed away towards the door, finally getting your breathing under control.

"I-I'm fine." You choked out, holding up a hand, "I'm going to..."

You pointed to the doorway and quickly escaped to your room, shutting the door closed behind you quickly.

~~~~

You avoided Bucky as much as you could for the next couple of days. Most of the time you lay on your bed thinking about what the dream might have meant. Sure Bucky was handsome, and you would be lying to say you hadn't thought about him like that once or twice. This felt different though, it had been so vivid, and you just could not get the image out of your mind no matter how hard you tried.

Bucky had noticed your increased distance of him and decided to approach you about it. Your train of thought derailed quickly as you heard him knock on your door then enter anyway.

"I don't think you understand the point of knocking." You said, quickly glancing at him before staring up at the ceiling again.

Bucky closed your bedroom door and walked over to your bed, perching himself on the edge of it. You thought about how you'd been laying on your bed in your dream and blushed furiously, turning your head slightly away from him so he couldn't see.

"Y/n, whatever I've done to upset you, I'm sorry." He said softly and sincerely, looking over to you, hoping you'd look back.

You frowned slightly then sighed, keeping your gaze away from him.

"You haven't done anything wrong Buck." You said quietly.

It was his turn to frown. He scooted himself further back on the bed and continued to stare at you.

"Why are you avoiding me then?" He asked.

"I can't say."

"Why?"

"It's too embarrassing." You admitted, flinging an arm up to cover your face.

This made Bucky's curiosity even stronger. He reached forward to place a hand on your knee. The touch made your skin burn even through the layer of clothing. His hand was so warm and so gentle. God, this man had no idea what he was doing to you.

"We're friends, no matter how embarrassing it is you can tell me. I will never speak a word of it to anyone, I promise." He said, his hand squeezing ever so slightly in reassurance.

You groaned and put your face in your hands.

"I had a sex dream about you and now I can't stop imagining you naked." You mumbled quickly, barely audible.

The words lingered heavily in the air long after you'd said them. Bucky's grip on your knee loosened and he pulled his hand away.

"Oh." He breathed.

Wait, why had his heart sped up? Why were his cheeks warm? Was this a normal reaction to hearing that your roommate had had a sex dream about you?

"I'm sorry." You said.

Your words pierced his internal confusion. He chuckled lightly.

"It's ok." He said, "Hey, look at me."

You felt his hands pulling your own away from your face and found him looking down at you, cheeks flushed pink but his smile confident.

"You don't need to avoid me because of that." He laughed, "I mean, think about me naked as much as you like, I'm sure everyone else does."

He laughed even harder when you shoved him away.

"You cocky little-"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He interrupted, moving his hands to either side of your head so he was hovering above you.

You tried to frown at him, but those muscles didn't seem to want to budge from the smile that had crept over your face without you noticing. He seemed to notice how close he'd gotten to you before you did. He pulled back with a blush and an awkward laugh.

You both sat back up next to each other. You found you could look him in the eye now that you'd confessed and he'd merely laughed it off, it didn't feel so tense anymore.

"Seriously though." He said, looking at you, "Dreams like that are normal. I've had my fair share."

Then he winked. He seriously winked, his mouth turning up into that lopsided grin he seemed to save just for you. He probably knew it made him look irresistible...the bastard.

"Oh really?" You teased, trying not to let on that he'd gotten to you, "Who've you been having sex dreams about, Barnes? Is it that weather girl you've been ogling at all month? I've seen the way you look at her when she says there'll be sunny showers."

You laughed and nudged him in the ribs. He couldn't help but laugh himself and nudge you back.

"No actually, and for the record I don't ogle, I admire." He said, standing up from your bed.

You made a noise that was half a scoff and half a laugh. You watched him as he made his way to your bedroom door, you didn't even bother not to try and stare at his butt now. At the last second he turned around and you had to move your eyes up to his quickly and give him an innocent look.

"They're usually about you." He said, soft and husky.

He gave you a cheeky grin before leaving your room. You were glad you weren't standing because you suddenly felt very light headed.


	23. Think of Me Fondly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Bucky and Y/n to be best friends when they were younger, until Y/n moved away. Years later and she’s coming back to her home town to see Bucky, only he doesn’t want her to see what he has become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments warm my heart :')) thank you!!

She was coming back. 

Steve had told him 5 minutes ago, gently and slowly as he always did when he was unsure how Bucky would react. Bucky had nodded when he'd finished speaking to show he understood. His best friend had looked at him with concern and told him it'd be ok.

Now Bucky was sitting in his room, staring at the ceiling and wondering what she would think of him now.

He'd grown up with Y/n. He, Steve and her had been best friends, he still couldn't remember everything but he knew in nearly every memory he had with her he was smiling. The exception being when she moved away when they were 17. He remembered watching the car drive away, his chest feeling tight as he waved. He'd gone home and cried that night, not even Steve knew about that part.

Now she was coming back. Steve said she wasn't staying, that he'd told her Bucky was still alive and she'd basically booked the next flight home to come and see him.

His chest felt tight again, he put a hand over it, his left. When he felt the cool metal through his t-shirt he raised his metal hand up and stared at it, turning it over as he thought. What would she think of him like this? He wasn't the Bucky he had been before. What if she hated him after he'd told her everything that had happened to him? He wanted to see her so badly the mere thought of it made his heart race. But he didn't want her to see him like this.

She arrived the next day, late in the evening. Bucky had spent most of the day in his room worrying, Steve had sensed he wasn't feeling great and had tried his best to reassure him.

"Buck, she's your best friend." He had said, sitting next to him, "I know you must be anxious about seeing her again but trust me, she'll understand."

"I'm not who she thinks I am anymore." He mumbled.

"You may not be the same but you're still Bucky Barnes and that's all she'll care about."

Not two hours later Steve had told him she'd arrived in the town and he was going to go and see her.

"You coming?" He'd asked, standing at the door of Bucky's room.

"Tell her I said hi." He muttered.

"You can't hide from her forever Buck." Steve sighed.

He knew that, but he also knew he could delay it. Delay her reaction to his dark past and her ultimate resentment.

~~~~

She was in town for a month and so far Bucky had made it through two weeks without having to see her. Steve sighed and shook his head when he refused to come.

Finally Steve became frustrated, Y/N kept asking after Bucky and he knew it would do Bucky the world of good to see her. So he planned a party, it was perfect, Bucky could hide in the corner if he liked but at least he would get out of the house and perhaps catching a glimpse of her would change his mind.

And so Bucky was dragged along to Y/n's welcome home party, glaring at Steve the entire time. Surprisingly he had tried to make an effort, he was wearing a blue jacket, instead of his usual sweatshirt, and a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt. He had tied his hair up to keep it away from his face but he still wore his usual scowl that made people keep their distance from him. He was just glad the party was outside, being inside made him feel claustrophobic when there were too many people around.

Steve encouraged him the entire time, telling him if he became really uncomfortable they would leave but it would do him good to see other people. Steve got them both a drink and occasionally talked to other guests, Bucky stood silently next to him looking around at people suspiciously.

He felt an elbow poke at his ribs and found Steve staring at him.

"She's over there." He said quietly, nodding his head over to the buffet table.

Bucky followed his gaze and saw her. She was standing on her own at the table with a drink in her hand.

"Go over to her." Steve whispered, giving him another nudge, "This is your chance whilst she's alone."

Much to Steve's surprise he saw Bucky nod and begin to walk away.

Bucky felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he approached her, his eyes never left the back of her head, her beautiful hair cascading from it. He stood behind her. She hadn't noticed he was there so he cleared his throat. She jumped and turned to look at him.

She was as beautiful as he had remembered. She wore a white dress and white shoes with a small white flower clipped in her hair. Her skin looked so soft he almost wanted to reach out and touch it, he could only imagine what she would feel like under his fingertips. Her face was one of surprise at first when she saw him, then it slowly grew into the biggest most genuine smile he'd ever seen on a person.

"Bucky." She said, his name falling off her tongue and making him feel weak.

Before he could say anything she had reached forward and was pressing him to her in a tight hug. He looked back and saw Steve watching him from a distance, he smiled at him encouragingly. Bucky placed his right hand on her back and awkwardly pressed her to him in response.

When she pulled back she had tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe it's you. I've missed you so much Buck." She laughed, wiping at her eyes.

Bucky suddenly remembered he had a crumpled tissue in his pocket and handed it to her.

"I've...I've missed you too." He said quietly, watching as she dabbed her eyes with the tissue.

"Come on, I need to talk to you." She said, giving him a soft smile.

He remembered that smile, that was the same one she'd given him whenever he'd made a stupid joke or told her a story that she loved. Even back then it had caused his mouth to go dry.

She grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him away from the party, out of the gate and down a small hill where a tree stood next to a small stream. Memories came rushing back to him. He'd played in this stream with her and Steve as a child, collected frogspawn, pushed each other in, skimmed rocks.

"I know this place." He said, letting himself be pulled along towards the tree.

"Of course you do." She laughed, "You basically declared yourself king of this place every time we came here. You'd climb the tree as high as you could and stick your tongue out at me and Steve."

Bucky was surprised to hear himself laughing, "I remember that."

She smiled at him and stood in front of the tree, her face illuminated by the slowly setting sun.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She asked, not letting go of his hand.

He looked at her, surprised at how the conversation had changed so quickly.

"I haven't." He lied weakly.

She tilted her head and gave him a skeptical look. 

"You don't have to lie Bucky." She said softly, "Is it because of what happened to you?"

"You know?" He asked, his eyes going wide.

She nodded and took a step closer to him. She reached for his other hand and then they were standing in front of the old tree holding hands and gazing at each other like they were from a movie. There was such softness in her eyes when she next spoke, it wasn't like the look Steve gave him that was so soft it was almost pitying, it was just...kind.

"Steve told me everything. He said you were worried that I'd hate you." She said, taking another step closer to him.

His neck hurt from having to look down at her but he didn't let on.

"You don't?" He whispered, allowing himself to feel a little spark of hope.

"Of course not!" She said, giving his hands a squeeze, "You were a victim Bucky. I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you. I can't help but think...if I hadn't left-"

Bucky knew where this was going and he shook his head, "No, don't." He said softly, "You wouldn't have been able to stop it. I'm just glad you're here now."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes again and he found that his own vision was becoming blurry. He didn't want to have to hide himself away from her anymore, now he knew she wouldn't reject him he wanted to let her in. This was why he let go of her hands and took a step back, carefully removing the glove on his left hand. The metal shone in the golden light and looked almost beautiful which was sickening really considering all the terrible damage it had done.

She watched him as he removed his jacket, allowing her to view his entire arm, pure metal all the way up. She tried not to gasp but she couldn't help it.

He looked at her, scared that he'd made a mistake. He was so very close to throwing his jacket back on and running away but then her hand was on his left forearm, her beautiful fingers gliding over the panels delicately. The fact she was being so gentle with that arm made him feel ill, he didn't deserve this, he'd killed more than he could count with it and now she was looking at it as if it didn't bother her.

He pulled back a bit when she reached higher, images of blood and metal flashing into his mind.

"Sorry." She said quickly, afraid she'd done something wrong.

"You shouldn't be so kind to me." He mumbled.

There was a slight pause and suddenly he felt two warm palms cupping his face, he couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him like that.

"You're not a bad person Bucky. You were used against your will." She spoke slowly and deliberately as if in doing so he would be more inclined to believe it, "You may not be who you were when we were younger but neither am I. That doesn't mean I don't consider you my friend and I am only friends with good people so believe me, you are a good man who deserves all the love he can get."

Without warning he was wrapping her in a hug, clutching her to his chest. She hugged him back and stroked his hair soothingly as he sobbed quietly into her shoulder.

"I love you Bucky."

He almost missed it, but she had said it softly and slowly into his ear.

He pulled back and looked at her, tears still running down his face.

"You do?" He asked, his voice croaky from the crying.

She nodded. She was coming closer, her eyes fixed on his lips. She was kissing him, softly and gently and he found himself kissing her back. God he had missed this feeling.

"I'm never going to leave you again Buck." She whispered against his lips as she pulled back for a breath.

He took her face in his palms and kissed her hungrily, desperately, feeling her moan into the kiss. It was his was of saying he loved her too.


	24. Sex Dream - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t stop thinking about Bucky’s confession to having sex dreams about you. You decide to confront him about it just as you accidentally walk in on him in an embarrassing position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut chapter :D hope you like it! Let me know what you think! You could just scream at me in the comments and i'd be happy haha

Bucky had been having sex dreams about you, and that's all you had been able to think about for the last week

You wondered for a while if he was just teasing you, you seemed to be the one the boys liked to tease a lot. Bucky was usually the good one though, he'd only join in a little and he sometimes stood up for you. So maybe he was telling the truth, the mere thought of him having those dreams about you made your knees feel weak.

The worst thing was he acted totally normal towards you, as if he hadn't confessed to anything. He still put you in headlocks whenever he saw you, told you about his day and asked about yours. Bucky was completely confusing you and he had no idea.

Not wanting to make anything weird you did the same, acted like you weren't constantly thinking back to that conversation and wondering what was going through his head. Though you're sure Steve had caught you blushing whenever Bucky spoke your name. But ever since that conversation that had been an ache between your legs that you just couldn't shake.

After a solid week of inner turmoil you decided to confront Bucky about what he'd said. You had no idea what you were going to say but you would figure that out later, you just needed to do it before you lost your courage.

This is how you found yourself pacing up and down outside his room at 11pm, pausing occasionally to stand outside his door, hand raised as if to knock, only to turn back and pace again. After fifteen minutes of this you shook your head and went to your room.

"No." You told yourself, unable to close your bedroom door behind you, "This is ridiculous you need to know if he meant it before you go mad."

You took a deep breath and strode to Bucky's door, not even bothering to knock before walking in.

"Bucky." You had said confidently, before realising what was happening in front of you.

He was all flesh and short breaths and frantic hand movements before he was able to react.

"Jesus Christ!" Bucky yelled, throwing the covers over himself.

A blush filled both yours and Bucky's cheeks. You found you were frozen to the spot, gaping at Bucky dumbly, unsure of how to proceed. He shuffled slightly and pulled the covers up closer around him.

"Can't a guy have a moment's privacy around here-"

"Did you mean it when you said you've been having sex dreams about me?" You said quickly in one breath.

He looked up at you in confusion.

"That's why you barged into my room?" He asked.

"Yes." You said, as if he should have been expecting it, "You tell me you've had these dreams about me then act as if nothing happened. I haven't been able to think about anything else for a week. Just tell me if you meant it or if you were teasing me and I'll go."

Bucky's blush was still hot on his cheeks when he leant back and smiled at you.

"You've been thinking about me all week?" He said, quirking an eyebrow.

You opened your mouth to protest but he chuckled before you could say anything.

"I was telling the truth." He said, "You're just so beautiful doll, I can't help it. I mean if you look this good in clothes I can't help but wonder how good you'd look out of them."

By now you wondered if this itself was a dream, you never thought your face could feel so warm, that your heart could race this fast. Bucky was sitting naked in his bed with only his covers to save his dignity and you were just gaping at him. His chiselled, tanned torso rose and fell beautifully with every breath, his teeth were scraping against his bottom teeth as he gazed back.

"Now are you going to go?" He asked, "I was kind of in the middle of something."

He gave an embarrassed smile. You managed to come to your senses and clear your throat awkwardly, turning around to leave the room. Then you stopped.

"Wait, no!" You said, turning back to him, "You can't just say that and expect me not to be confused."

"Say what?"

You took a step forwards, "Say you're attracted to me as if it's...a casual thing then carry on as if you'd never said it. It messes with a girl's feelings, y'know."

"Well, are you attracted to me?" He asked, looking at you hopefully.

The question caught you off guard and you blinked at him a few times before responding, "Y-yes, I mean I suppose you're good looking-"

"Then...do you wanna...do something about it?" He asked, sounding almost shy now, a far cry from the usual confident Bucky.

"What are you suggesting?" You asked quietly, suddenly afraid that Sam or Steve might hear you.

"You help me out, I'll help you out." He said, shuffling over on the bed to make space for you, he was trying to be subtle but the implication of his words were clear as day. "I'm guessing you've been feeling as wound up as me since we had that conversation last week?"

God, he'd been feeling the same? This man was too much.

You bit your lip and looked towards him, then the bed, then the door. It didn't take you long to come to a decision, you closed the bed room door and walked over to him, feeling oddly self conscious despite being the one who was fully clothed.

You sat next to him on the bed, unsure of what to do. Thankfully though Bucky started to take the lead. He pushed you back gently so you were lying on his bed, you could smell him on the pillow beneath you and began to inhale a little deeper.

"You want me to stop at any time you just say so, ok doll?" He asked softly, leaning over you slightly, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

"Ok." You sighed.

He smiled sweetly at you before removing the covers, letting you see all of him. He was nothing short of gorgeous, you swear your breath hitched in your throat at the sight of him. You could see he was already hard.

A warm hand was placed on your stomach, a cold one cupping your cheek. As he brushed his lips against yours you felt his hand slide slowly down your body. He finally pressed his lips softly against your own, slow to begin with then becoming deeper and more amorous. Then he was lifting up your t shirt and exposing your breasts to the cold air. He broke the kiss only to look down and admire you, a moan escaping from his lips.

"I've had so many dreams about seeing you like this." He whispered into your ear.

You gasped and pressed your hands against the back of his head, pulling him back into a hungry kiss. His fingers were moving down, down, under the waistband of your shorts, your underwear.

"Bucky." You gasped, feeling him press down on that bundle of nerves with his thumb.

"Feel good?" He asked, moving his mouth to press kisses to your neck as he began circling your clit.

"It's ok, I guess." You said, knowing that would get to him.

He frowned, "Just ok?" He mumbled against your skin.

Then he was pushing a finger against your entrance, teasing you, letting the tip dip in for a moment before pulling it back out. Before you could tell him to stop being a tease he was pushing a finger into you all the way to his knuckle, curling it round experimentally, listening to your sounds to figure out what felt best for you. He began to suck and bite at your neck and you were kicking yourself for not confronting Bucky sooner.

Soon he was pumping three of his digits in and out of you, continuing his ministrations on your clit the entire time. You hoped your other roommates couldn't hear your whimpers and moans, and Bucky's growls of approval, or there would be some awkward explaining to do tomorrow.

Just before you were about to come he pulled his fingers out slowly, making you whimper.

"God, you keep making noises like that and I'll finish before we've even started." He groaned.

"It was your fault." You mumbled, making him smile.

He reached over you to his bedside table, his chest pressing against yours. He grabbed a condom, teared it open with his teeth and rolled it on. He gave a few pumps to his cock before kneeling between your legs.

He pulled your shorts and underwear off in one clean swoop and was opening your legs wider with his hands, his fingers pressing into your skin. His chest was heaving as he lay forwards, hovering over you. His nipples brushing yours with every inhale. His dark hair hung about his face and you reached up to tuck it behind his ears.

"Thanks, babydoll." He said, "You ready?"

You nodded and lifted your legs higher, sinking your heels into the small of his back, your arms wrapping around his neck. He reached down and lined himself up with you then thrusted in. He buried his face into your neck and moaned even louder than you had been.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath, and if that wasn't the hottest thing you'd ever heard.

Then he was thrusting in and out, panting against you. You met his thrusts each time, a ripple of pleasure soaring through you as his cock filled you up.

"You had any more dreams about me, Buck?" You asked breathlessly.

"I have one nearly every night doll." He admitted, nipping your collarbone, "Wake up hard with you on my mind."

At his admission you sank your nails into his shoulder and began to meet his thrusts quicker, urging him to speed up.

"What were you thinking a-about when I...when I walked in on you?" You asked.

"You, spread like this for me. All soft skin and delicious whimpers." He growled.

You gasped, feeling yourself starting to clench around him.

"I'm gonna-"

"Come." He said through gritted teeth.

With his name on your lips and your back arching high off the bed you came around him. The flutter of your walls around him pushed him over the edge too, he grunted and you saw his eyes roll into the back of his head, his mouth open beautifully and his hair stick to his damp forehead. He was pumping himself into you long after he'd spent himself, overstimulating you both.

Finally he pulled his sensitive member out of you and collapsed on the other side of the bed, his chest rising and falling in sync with yours.

"So, is this like a friends with benefits type thing?" You asked, wanting to put a name to this strange new development in your friendship.

"Sure." He said with a smile, "if you're ok with that?"

You smiled back and nodded, "Yeah, I think I am."

"Good." He replied.

You lay for a moment in silence, thinking over each others words.

"Just ket me know when you inevitably fall in love with me." He laughed.

You responded with a punch to his arm.


	25. Thunderstorm Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out your ex-assassin boyfriend, Bucky Barnes, is afraid of thunderstorms. You help to comfort him with fluff, cuddling and singing.
> 
> [This is the song you sing :3](http://youtu.be/mlmhMS_luX8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are so lovely :') and you were all so supportive of my last chapter! I can't thank you enough!!! Ao3 has the best community <3 :*

Harsh rain pounded against the glass outside and every so often there was a distant roll of thunder. At first you were unaware of this, you had drifted off hours ago and lay in a deep, happy sleep. The man next to you only wished he could do the same.

Bucky tried not to toss and turn, fearing he would wake you, but the thunder only got louder and the flashes of lightening seeping through the edges of the curtains became brighter. He'd always been afraid of thunderstorms. When he was younger he'd hide under his covers and sing a song to distract himself. It often worked but he wasn't a kid anymore, he shouldn't be afraid of storms, not after everything he'd been through.

Another flash announced the arrival of another roll of thunder, this time it felt like the storm was directly above the Avengers compound.

Fearing he had no other option he pulled the covers over his head and hummed to himself, eyes shut tightly.

"Bucky?" Your voice was muffled by the covers over his head, he continued to hum.

He felt you shuffle around next to him then felt a warm hand on his stomach. He gasped and turned to see you. You'd crawled under the covers with him and though it was dark he could see the concern etched on your face.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, feeling guilty.

"I heard you humming." You replied, your hand rubbing his stomach soothingly, "Tell me what's wrong Buck."

He sighed and put his face in his hands, tensing up when he heard another crash of thunder. He peeked up at you from under his fingers and immediately felt that little bit safer.

"Ok listen, I'm going to tell you something that you have to promise not to laugh at." He mumbled, looking at you seriously.

"I promise I won't laugh." You said without a second thought.

He bit his lower lip as he struggled to find words that wouldn't make him sound like a wimp. He concentrated on the feeling of your hand hand on his stomach and closed his eyes.

"I'm scared of thunderstorms." He said.

There was a moments silence.

"Oh Buck." You said, shuffling closer to him.

He felt you press up against his side and pull him towards you, your legs tangling together and chests pressed against each others.

"You should have told me." You whispered gently, running a hand through his hair. He hummed contentedly at that and leaned into your touch.

"You don't think I'm a wimp?" He asked, opening his eyes to look at you, even in the middle of a thunderstorm under a blanket you looked beautiful.

"Of course not." You replied, continuing to stroke his hair, "Is that why you were humming?"

He nodded, "When I was little I used to sing to myself to try and distract me from the sounds of the storm."

You smiled fondly at him and nuzzled your nose against his, "You're adorable."

He smiled, then the loudest crash of thunder so far broke. He tensed up again and groaned. You pulled him tightly to you, stroking his back and hoping your slow rise and fall of breath would help his own heart rate slow down.

"I could sing to you if you like." You whispered.

He pressed his face against your shoulder and you could feel him smile. His hands had circled your waist and he was gripping into you as if his life depended on it. He was essentially using you as a giant teddy bear and you didn't mind a bit.

"I'd love that." He mumbled, kissing the bare skin of your shoulder.

You began to sing him a lullaby softly into his ear. You weren't the greatest singer and sometimes your voice wobbled on a few notes but Bucky didn't care, he felt so safe and comforted in that moment. 

He concentrated on ever word you sung and he had soon forgotten about the storm to concentrate solely on your voice. Eventually your song lulled him to sleep. You realised this once you felt his heavy breaths fan over your shoulder and peered down to his his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted.

You kissed his forehead and joined him in sleep, thinking only about how cute your boyfriend was.


	26. Bloom - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the newest member of the Avengers and as you are introduced to everyone a certain ex-assassin catches your eye. You fall head over heels for him but it seems like your feelings aren’t reciprocated.

"This is the living area. That's where Clint sits so don't sit there unless you want an arrow in your pillow." Nat explained as she showed you around your new home.

You were the newest, and youngest, member of the avengers and honestly it was kind of overwhelming. You were going to be training and living with superheroes, people you had seen on TV countless times and who had done amazing things. Somehow you felt your power didn't quite match theirs, despite being told countless times by Fury that your power was incredibly strong, dangerous even.

"This is the kitchen. I recommend you label anything that you don't want anyone to eat, though that doesn't usually stop people." She sighed, a slight frown on her face.

She walked confidently up some stairs and towards an elevator. She pressed the button and you were taken to the floor down. Natasha looked over to you and saw your pale face, your nervous expression.

"You'll be alright, Y/n." She said, "We're kind here I promise. Just don't let any of the guys boss you around. I'll kick their butts if they do."

You smiled at her, your tension easing slightly. She smiled back and you had never seen her expression so soft. She was so often portrayed as a cold-hearted killer that it was easy to forget she must have a soft side as well.

"Here's the gym." She said, stepping out of the elevator and into a room full of exercise equipment and matts. "You'll come here to train."

You looked around and your eyes landed on two figures sparring together on one of the matts whilst two others looked on.

"That's Steve and Bucky sparring." She explained, beginning to walk towards them, "And Sam and Clint looking on, they like to bet. Let's go and introduce you.

Your heart immediately sped up.

"Oh, w-will they mind us interrupting them?" You asked, jogging to keep up with her long strides, "We can do it later."

"They'll be fine with it." She smiled.

As they came into view your heart kept on pounding in your chest. Even from here they looked so good. Sweat trickling down their necks into their shirts, rippling muscles, tight shorts...

"Hey, this is Y/n." Nat said, interrupting their sparring. "She's the new avenger, so be nice."

Bucky was currently sitting on Steve's stomach as Steve tried desperately to get him off. Their attention was drawn to you immediately.

"Hey." Bucky said, softer than you had expected.

Then he did something you'd never seen him do on TV, he smiled. His eyes crinkled at he edges and his perfect lips curved up, you couldn't believe he was actually aiming that perfect smile at you. Your breath caught in your throat and you found you couldn't speak. You managed to give him a weak sort of half grimace half smile before the others introduced themselves. Bucky kept his eyes on you the entire time.

"Nat showing you around?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she's been really helpful." You said.

Clint snorted, "There's a first time for everything I guess."

"Shut up bird boy." She said, crossing her arms.

"So you're an avenger now?" Bucky asked, standing with his hands on his hips. "What's your power?"

"I-"

"Oh, is it electricty?" Bucky interrupted before you could amswer, looking excited, "Fire? I know it's some kind of element, Fury told us. Water?"

He was acting like an excitable child who had just been told they could have ice cream for dinner. Admittedly it was adorable, his smile had grown wider and his cheeks were a soft pink from his sparring with Steve. You decided to have some fun.

"No, I turn interrupting people into frogs." You said, as seriously as you could manage.

He looked confused for a second, then shocked. In spite of yourself you smiled and he laughed in relief, realising you weren't being serious.

"Sorry. I got excited." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

As he did so his shirt lifted up a little and his toned stomach was put on display for you. Your eyes flickered down to it and you gulped, feeling your legs go weak.

"So what is your power?" Sam prompted, pulling you from your trance.

You looked around and saw a pot plant sitting not too far away. You raised a hand to it and concentrated. They all turned to look as you made the plant grow another two feet and bloom sweet smelling, yellow flowers.

"I was not expecting that." Clint said, looking on in awe.

"That's awesome." Steve said, patting you on the shoulder.

"That's beautiful." Bucky whispered.

He was smiling so softly at you, his blue eyes seemed to shine slightly. He looked so sweet and soft...oh God you had a crush.

"Come on Y/n, I'll show you your room." Nat said, having had enough of Clint poking her in the ribs just to try and annoy her.

You nodded and followed her as she began to walk out.

"See you around Y/n." Bucky called, before you left.

You turned to smile at him, he was smiling back, hands on his hips. You didn't want to stop looking but finally managed to turn your attention away when Nat nudged you.

"Got a crush already?" She whispered as you entered the elevator again.

You blushed and didn't reply.

~~~~~~

You had developed a massive crush on Bucky, and it had only been a week. Nat had told you to just tell him, that it would stop bothering you so much if you just admitted it to him, who knows maybe he even liked you back.

You couldn't stand it anymore so you decided you'd do what Nat would do and just tell him. Yours hands were sweaty and your cheeks were red as you asked to speak with him privately. You led him to your room and shut the door behind you, taking a deep breath.

"I like you Bucky." You said quickly.

He looked at you for a second, taking in your words. You hated the silence that lingered and you bit your lip nervously, willing him to say something.

"In what way?" He asked, pretty confident he knew the answer.

"In a more-than-a-friend way." You said, making yourself look him in the eye no matter how embarrassed you were.

He sighed and as he did so your heart dropped to your feet. He broke his gaze with you and ran a hand through his brown locks, you could almost hear the cogs whirring in his brain, working out what to say.

"You can't." He said softly, staring at the floor.

You frowned a bit and felt something like anger replace the heart-brokenness for a moment.

"What?"

"You're...you're too young for me." He said cautiously, looking up at you. He at least had the decency to look sorry.

"I'm not that young." You insisted, feeling a little like a child.

"I'm nearly 100, Y/n." He laughed a little, "I was born in 1917, we're from different times, it'd never work."

"I don't understand." You mumbled, frowning at him and feeling a lump form in your throat.

"I just...Y/n, I don't feel the same way about you." He said softly as he could.

If you thought your heart couldn't become any heavier you were wrong. It seemed like a weight dragging you down, you found it was taking all your energy to keep standing upright. You swallowed back the lump in your throat but it wouldn't go away. You didn't expect it to hurt this much.

You turned your back on him as a tear sped down your cheek.

"I should probably go." You heard him whisper.

You nodded and heard him walk towards the door slowly. He hesitated for a moment before leaving, you even heard him inhale as if he were about to say something but at the last moment he thought better of it and left silently.

You covered your mouth to stop the loud sounds of the sob that wracked through your body, leaving you clinging the side of your bed for support. Tears spilt down your cheeks and it almost felt like you couldn't breathe. Why was the affecting you so badly? You'd had one sided crushes before, they'd never made you feel like this. But then you'd never felt so strongly about any of them like you felt about Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst!!! I'll make it all better in the next part I promise :3


	27. Bloom - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has turned you down and now, as he watches you leave for a date with some guy, he feels a pang of jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :D comments are always appreciated <3

Bucky turned his head as he watched you walk into the living area, a big smile set on your face. Your hair was done up beautifully and you wore a short blue dress with flats. He would've been happy to see you if he didn't know why you were dressed up. He shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth and chewed faster than necessary.

Tony whistled when he saw her. "You look gorgeous Y/n. You're going to blow Tim's mind."

"Tim? No, I'm seeing Harry." You laughed, batting him with your purse.

Bucky locked his eyes on the TV screen and tried hard not to listen to your conversation.

"Harry?" Wanda said, raising an eyebrow, "I thought his name was Dave."

"Dave was two weeks ago. Keep up Wanda." You said, giving her a smirk.

"You've just been out with so many guys lately it's hard to keep track." She chuckled, "But Tony's right, you're going to blow Tim's-"

"Harry's."

"Right, Harry's mind."

"He's a lucky guy, right Buck?" Steve said, looking at Bucky.

No one else would have known what that look in Steve's eye meant, but Bucky did and he didn't like it.

"Yeah." He mumbled, glaring at him.

"Ok well, I better go otherwise I'll be late." You said, smoothing put your dress and smiling to yourself, "See you later."

They all shouted their goodbyes and turned their attention back to the TV, until you were gone at least.

"You're such an idiot, Barnes." Sam said, shaking his head.

Bucky snapped his head round to frown at him, "What?!"

"I can't believe you'd turn her down when you so obviously have a crush on her." He said, throwing a piece of popcorn at him and smiling as it bounced off his forehead.

"She was heart broken y'know." Nat said, looking at him sternly, "She really liked you."

"Are we watching this film or not?" Bucky snapped, turning to face his friends.

He sighed and they went back watching the film, apart from Bucky. He couldn't get the thought of you off his mind. He pictured you in a restaurant with whoever the hell this Harry guy was. You would be blushing as he complimented your dress, you would be talking to him all night, sharing stories with him and getting to know each other better. Then he saw you kissing him outside, your hands round his neck, his hands on your waist, travelling down. Then in bed, you laying beneath him, becoming as intimate as you could get with another person, your naked body exposed to someone else.

He was jealous and he hated himself for it. He had no reason to be, he'd turned you down and broken your heart in the process. You owed him nothing, you weren't his. Yet he couldn't help but feel like someone was reaching down his throat and squeezing at his heart whenever he pictured you with someone else.

He'd had enough of this film.

"I'm going to bed." He mumbled, standing up.

"It's only 7 Buck." Steve said, looking at his friend in concern.

Bucky grunted and made his way down the elevator to his floor. He flopped on his bed going over everything in his mind. Torturing himself with images of you.

"Buck?" Steve entered the room and saw him laying on the bed, a deep scowl set on his face.

"She's too young for me." Bucky mumbled, barely audible.

Steve sighed and walked over to him, taking a seat on the bed. "Sam's right you know, you are an idiot." He said casually.

Bucky sat up and glared at him, "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours Buck. That's why I'm trying to help you." Steve replied, looking at his best friend seriously.

Bucky scoffed and fell back onto the bed, rolling away from Steve.

"I know you're jealous." Steve said, "And I know you're beating yourself up about it."

It was annoying how well Steve knew him sometimes. Bucky didn't reply.

"Just tell me why you turned her down in the first place." Steve said softly, shuffling a little closer to him.

"I've told you, she's too young for me." He replied, turning onto his stomach. He put his face in his pillow and willed Steve to leave him alone.

"You're 33 Bucky!" He laughed, "You may have been born in 1917, yes. But you have the mind and body of a 33 year old and let me tell you right now I know no other 33 year old that sulks like a toddler because he was too scared to admit his crush."

Bucky turned to look at him and found him smiling, "Why're you being an ass?"

"Because I'm trying to make you see how much of an idiot you are." Steve chuckled, "and I think you kind of deserve it after what you did to Y/n."

He couldn't argue with that. He sat back up and looked at his feet.

"I'm scared." Bucky admitted timidly.

"Of what?"

"That she hates me. That I don't deserve her. That I haven't been in a relationship in over 70 years and I don't know how it works anymore, or what I'm supposed to do and that she'll see straight through me and dump me." Be blurted out quickly, feeling the familiar feeling of tears prickle his eyes.

There was a pause as Steve took all of this in. Then there were two arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's ok to be scared Buck." He said reassuringly, "What it's not ok to do is sabotage yourself because you're scared. You've got to face these fears head on, it's the only way past them. You deserve love Bucky, don't ever forget that."

He pulled back and smiled at his best friend as Bucky tried to wipe the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

"What should I do? She probably hates me now." He mumbled thickly.

"I doubt that." Steve replied, "You're gonna have some sucking up to do though buddy."

~~~~~

"Deep breath."

Bucky breathed in and out slowly on Steve's command.

"Now go get her." He said, patting Bucky on the back.

Bucky clutched the card tightly in his hand as he knocked on your bedroom door.

"It's open!" He heard you call.

He stepped into your room nervously, closing the door behind him. You looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Oh, hi." You said.

He smiled back. You were sitting on your bed reading, he clutched the card tighter and cleared his throat.

"I have something to give you." He said, he handed the card to you.

It was crumpled slightly from the pressure of his metal hand and he bit his lip as he waited to see if you'd take it or not. You furrowed your brow in confusion and took the card gingerly. On the front was a badly drawn stick figure of Bucky looking sad and above it in big letters 'Sorry'. It was adorable and it made your heart thump louder in your chest. You opened it, it was blank. Your heart fell.

"Thanks." You said, closing it and giving him a polite smile.

"I didn't know how to write it down so I thought it would be best to just tell you once I got there.I mean here, now." He took a deep breath again to calm himself, he was rambling already.

You waited with bated breath.

"I was an idiot." He said, "I hurt you and I'll never forgive myself for it. But I need you to know why I turned you down."

He waited for your response, you just looked at him waiting for him to go on.

"I was scared that I didn't deserve you and wouldn't know how to treat you right. Sure I flirted a bit at first but then things became...I don't know, real. I panicked, I haven't been with anyone for so long, I don't know how to do it anymore. But when I saw you going out with those other guys I felt jealous. I know, I know it was wrong of me to feel like that after breaking your heart. I'm so sorry Y/n, I just hope you can forgive me for being a jerk and I promise never to break your heart again." He took a deep breath, watching your expression intently.

You gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Thank you Bucky. I forgive you."

He blinked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." You said with a slight chuckle, "But break my heart again and I'll make sure not to hold back Nat next time."

He chuckled in relief, "That's fair." He said.

There was a silence then in which you smiled at each other and blushed. You looked down at the card again.

"Did you draw this?" You asked, running a finger over the pen lines.

"Yeah, sorry it's a bit crap." He said running a hand through his hair.

"No, I like it." You said, and propped it up on your bedside table.

"When you're ready would you...would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" He asked, playing with his fingers nervously.

"Are you sure you're ready?" You asked him.

He nodded confidently. "I am now."

"Then I'd love to. And Bucky, whatever this is we can take it slowly, at our own pace. You don't have to worry about not knowing what to do. As long as you are yourself and honest with me in the future, that's all I can ask for." You replied.

This made him smile and blush like he hadn't in years.

"But you're paying." You added quickly with a smirk.

He laughed, "Doll, do you really think I'd ever make you pay?"


	28. Shower of Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes back from a run craving a shower. You wake up from a deep sleep craving the same thing. Bucky ends up catching you in quite a vulnerable position, but at least you manage to get an eyeful of him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :3

Bucky had just come back from a run. Usually he would go with Sam and Steve but sometimes he preferred his own company. It gave him time to think and really get in touch with himself, it helped him achieve mindfulness which is something his therapist had told him would benefit him considerably to practice. It brought him back to the present, cleared his head of memories for a while.

He panted as he entered the apartment, he had run further today than usual, feeling more peaceful the further he went. Except now he was exhausted and sweaty and smelt like a men's locker room. He ran a hand through his hair and cringed at it's dampness. He made a beeline for the bathroom, looking forward to freshening up.

He peeled his damp t-shirt off and flung it in the laundry basket, then turned the water on. He left to gather his towels from his bedroom.

This is when you entered. It was 10am and you'd just woken up, you were not a morning person. The only thing that got you out of bed that morning was the thought of a warm shower and you planned to have a long one, even if Sam complained about there being no hot water afterwards. You dragged yourself to the bathroom, towel in your hand and stripped down, grumbling at the cold air that hit your body. 

You threw your clothes into the laundry basket and stepped into the shower. The water was already on but in your groggy state you didn't think much of it, your brain felt like mush and you were just happy to feel the hot water caress your skin, soothing your muscles and waking you up slightly.

Bucky stepped back into the bathroom now carrying his towels. He threw them onto the floor and peeled off his pants and underwear, throwing the aside carelessly. Then he drew back the curtain to get in. He was about to lift his foot up into the bath when he heard a piercing scream that made him jump about a mile high.

He looked up to see you standing there naked as the day you were born and trying your best to cover yourself whilst staring at him in horror. You managed to get a good look at each other before you spoke.

"Don't just stare!" You shouted, "Get out!"

Bucky looked at you confused and unsure of what to do. The sound of you repeating yourself even louder was enough to pull him back to reality and close the shower curtain quickly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, quickly pulling his pants back on.

He could feel his skin blushing all the way down to his chest, he would not be able to get rid of that image of you for a while.

"Taking a shower." You said, "What are you doing!? Couldn't you hear the water?"

You stood with your head in your hands letting the water fall over you, hoping you would wake up to find that Bucky hadn't just seen you naked.

"I turned the water on to warm up, I only left for a second I didn't expect anyone to get in." He replied, turning is back on the shower despite being unable to see you.

He heard the water stop abruptly.

"Can you pass me a towel?" You asked, sticking your hand round the curtain.

"What? No-uh it's ok you can carry on, I'll take a shower after-" he began, but you cut him off.

"Towel please." You said, reaching your arm out further.

He sighed and reached for your blue towel which he really should gave noticed earlier.

"Thank you." You said once he'd handed it to you. 

A moment later you pulled the curtain back and stepped out of the bath, towel wrapped tightly around you. Bucky had to try not to let his eyes wonder below your neck. Water droplets ran off your skin and into the towel, which you were clutching tightly. For some reason seeing you in only a towel made you ten times hotter to him and he swallowed nervously, feeling his cock give a slight twitch.

"Sorry, I should have realised." You said, standing in front of him, blushing madly. You were barely able to make eye contact with him, it didn't help that he was obviously only wearing a pair of sweatpants with nothing underneath and you had to try not to let your gaze drop to his crotch.

"It's ok." He insisted, "I should have spotted your towel...and I probably should have reacted quicker as well."

He laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair. His torso stretched when he did so and his toned muscles were too much for you to handle.

"I'll leave you to it." You said quickly, turning to leave.

"Wait, are you sure you don't want to go first?" He asked you as you stood by the door. He noticed your eyes flicker down.

"It's fine, you best take care of that first solider." You said, smiling and nodding to his crotch.

He looked down and was mortified to see he was pitching a tent through his thin sweatpants. He blushed even brighter and turned away, strategically placing his hands over his arousal.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

"I'll take it as a compliment." You chuckled, leaving him to run a hand down his face and have an ice cold shower.


	29. I Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re fairly new to the Avengers and you’re sparring partner is Bucky. At one point you accidentally get hurt. Bucky feels horrible about hurting you and is worried until you reveal something to him that none of the others know about.

"I'm gonna kick you so hard you'll..." You stopped a moment and thought.

Bucky looked on in amusement, hands on his hips. "I'll what?"

You frowned at him and copied his stance.

"I don't know but you won't like it." You said.

Bucky laughed and clapped you on the shoulder, "You're so bad at threats."

You shrugged his hand off you and took a few steps back, getting into your fighting stance on the mat. The Avengers Gym was empty so it was only you and Bucky.

"Know what I'm not bad at?" You asked, watching as he took up his position, still smirking at you.

"Are you gonna say kicking my ass-"

"Kicking your...." you frowned, "Stop being a smart ass."

Being fairly new to the avengers you hadn't sparred with many of the team yet. But Bucky, you had sparred with him a lot. Steve had assigned him position of your sparring parter the moment you'd got there, and perhaps that was why you had bonded with Bucky more than the others. At first he went easy on you, not even daring to use his metal arm, but you were quicker and stronger than you looked and managed to work out Bucky's competitive side in no time. Though you still had the feeling that he held back a little.

Bucky made the first move, swinging his fist forward to collide with your stomach. You easily dodged it, moving away to try and attack Bucky from behind. He realised this and managed to keep himself in front of you, trying to sweep at your legs and knock you over. You jumped and catching him off guard managed to send your fist colliding at his stomach, just as he had tried to do with you. He winced slightly then chuckled.

"Is that the best you can do?" He said.

You rolled up your sleeves and grabbed his shoulders quickly, swinging yourself up so you had his head between your legs. He pulled at your legs trying to get you down as you held on tightly, squeezing your thighs together.

"You been watching Nat spar?" He chocked out, turning red from having his head being slightly crushed.

"Yeah, she has some good moves." You chuckled, feeling confident that you'd won this round.

Just as you were about to release your hold and give Bucky a moment to recover he tipped forwards, causing you to lose your grip and fall from his shoulders onto the hard floor. You hissed in pain.

"And Bucky Barnes does it again." Bucky said, panting slightly, but still able to smile and raise his arms in victory, "He is unbeatable, indestructible, the mighty...Y/n?"

You were still lying curled up on the floor, immense pain shot through your side, two broken ribs it felt like. You sighed and tried to lift yourself up.

"Oh my God!" He said, running over and kneeling besides you.

His eyes were full of fear and concern and he reached his hands out helplessly as if he wanted to help but wasn't sure how. The sight of him all flustered and waving his hands around awkwardly was almost comical.

"It's ok, don't worry." You tried to reassure him, holding onto your side and giving him a pat on the arm.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't realise we'd stepped off that mat, oh my god." He shook his head and looked at where your hand was clutching your side, "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

You chuckled, then regretted it when you felt even more pain.

"It's ok, honestly." You smiled, but you had a feeling it looked more like a wince from the way Bucky's jaw tensed. "I'll be ok in a second."

"I think you've broken something." He said, shaking his head, "I'll get help."

He began to stand but you tugged him back down again, "Bucky, wait."

"You're hurt." He protested.

"Not for long."

You waited a little longer, Bucky staring at you half confused half curious. Then you began to feel the familiar sensation seeping through your bones, a warmth settling over your injured side and making you sigh in relief as you felt the pain subside. After a moment you felt the warmth seep away and you rubbed your side experimentally feeling no more broken bones.

"Ok, I'm good now." You said cheerfully, getting to your feet quickly.

Bucky gaped at you as you took your fighting stance again, "What?"

"Let's go again." You said, bouncing on the balls of your feet.

He frowned, "Woah woah, wait a hot second." He said, walking to you and placing his hands on your forearms, making you lower your stance, "What just happened?"

"I got better." You said, smiling at him hopeful that he would drop it. He didn't.

He stared at you, hands still resting on your forearms as he waited for a proper explanation. You sighed and smiled at him.

"Ok, I kind of have this regenerative power which means if I get hurt my body will fix itself, except the process is a lot faster than everyone else's." You said, watching his expression.

He looked at you for a moment taking this in, his eyes flickered to your side then back up to your face again. You bit your lip, nervously waiting for a reaction.

"So, you're alright now?" He asked, his hands travelled down your arms to your wrists, the tips of his fingers brushing your palms.

"Yeah." You said, giving a pat to your side to prove you were ok, "It's sweet how much you care though."

His cheeks turned pink and he realised his hands were dangerously close to yours. He let go reluctantly and gave you a shy smile.

"Of course I care." He said gently, "I'd never want to hurt you."

"Could have fooled me with that almost punch to the stomach earlier." You chuckled.

He smiled brighter and ducked his head, "I knew you'd dodge it, doll. You're a good fighter."

You blinked in surprise then smirked. "I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear you." You cupped your hand to ear in order to hear him better.

"I'm not saying it again." He laughed, batting your hand away from your ear lightly. "Your ego will be as big as Stark's if I do."

"Fine." You sighed dramatically, "But don't think I won't forget you saying that."

He chuckled and shook his head, watching you take your fighting stance again.

"Ready for another round?" You asked.


	30. French Plait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s hair keeps getting on his nerves so you offer to braid it for him, and surprisingly he seems to enjoy the feeling of your hands in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooe you like it :3 Please let me know what you think, i love seeing your comments!!

Bucky often tied his long hair back in a messy bun when it was getting on his nerves, this helped for the most part but it would never hold for long and would always get back in his way again.

He tucked the short strands behind his ear when he was working out, only for them to slip out in front of his face two seconds later. He woke up with his hair covering his face and stuck to his chin with drool, and now he was sitting in front of the TV blowing pieces of hair away from his face every couple of minutes or so.

He was getting more and more agitated until he finally moaned out load and pushed it away from his face looking beat.

"What's wrong?" You asked, looking at him in concern.

"My hair." He grunted, running his hands over his face, "Why does it never stay in place?"

"Wow, Bucky Barnes is getting annoyed about a few strands of hair in his face?" You teased, scooting up closer to him.

He glared at you for a moment before pushing his hair back for the billionth time, the action always did something to you.

"It's not funny." He said, turning to you, "This is serious."

"Get your hair cut." You suggested, turning you attention back to the TV.

He hesitated for a moment and you heard him swallow before speaking again, "I'm not ready for that yet." He said quietly, "Letting anyone near me with a pair of scissors..."

You paused and looked at him, finding him staring down at his hands solemnly. You sometimes forgot that he was still recovering, he'd made such huge steps in the last few months, he was like a different person. But he'd been used against his will for the last 70 years, that wasn't something you could get over in a matter of months, years even. You didn't blame him, you wouldn't trust anyone to go near you with a pair of scissors if you were in Bucky's shoes.

"Sorry." You said quietly, regretting bringing it up. "You'll get there."

He smiled a little and looked to you, seeing you smile back reassuringly.

"I could braid it for you?" You asked, running your eyes over his smooth chestnut hair. "That might keep it out of your way, and it would look pretty."

"Pretty?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, like a princess." You teased, tugging on a strand of his hair playfully. "What do you say Princess Barnes?"

He glared at you but couldn't stop the smile creeping over those pink lips.

"Fine, braid my hair. But never call me Princess Barnes ever again." He said with a chuckle.

You smiled at him and sat up on your knees, looking over his full head of hair.

"Could you sit on the floor? It'll be easier to do it with you between my legs."

He raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing. You gave him a light slap on his metal shoulder that hurt you more than it hurt him.

"Don't be immature." You said.

He did as instructed and sat on the floor with his back to the sofa. You flung your legs over his broad shoulders, letting them rest against his chest, and began to comb through Bucky's hair with your fingers, untangling it carefully from any knots. At first he didn't seem at all relaxed with the situation, his shoulders were wound up tight and he sat perfectly still as if he were made from marble. Then as the tangles became less he started to loosen up, his shoulders relaxed and his head tip forward a little, feeling limp in your hands.

"You ok?" You asked, leaning round to see his face.

He opened his eyes and smiled back, his cheeks flushed. "Yeah doll, feels good." He said, relaxing back into your touch to get you to begin your ministrations on his hair again.

You felt your chest tighten a little at that and suddenly his hair felt so much softer and...had it always smelt like roses?

"Have you been using my shampoo?" You asked as you began collecting strands of his hair and starting the braid.

He shrugged, "Smells so good on you that I wanted to try it for myself." He said, letting out a soft breath through his nose when you pulled the parts near his face gently up into the braid.

Your cheeks grew warm and you became acutely aware of how your legs hung over his shoulders, laying next to his warm chest. 

When you had finished the braid you tied it up using a hair band on your wrist and neatened it up.

"All done." You said, giving the braid a pat.

He turned round to face you and you'd never seen him look so tranquil. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth was curled up into a gentle smile. The braid looked amazing on him, it pulled his hair out of his face giving you a clear view of his features.

"Do I look pretty?" He asked, catching sight of your red cheeks.

You blushed brighter and tucked a loose piece behind his ear, "Beautiful, Princess."

He stuck out his tongue at you childishly and you gave him a flick on the nose in retaliation. You both chuckled for a moment before you made to stand up.

"Wait." Bucky said quickly, pulling you back down by your hand.

You blinked at him. "What's wrong?"

He lowered his gaze as if he were embarrassed and only released the grip on your hand a little bit.

"Could you maybe play with my hair some more?" He asked, looking up at you hopefully and biting his lower lip. 

You looked at him questioningly.

"It relaxes me." He mumbled softly, giving a tiny shrug.

You smiled at him and relaxed back against the sofa. "Turn around." You said, earning a wide smile from him.

"Thanks, doll." He said earnestly, going back to his previous position.

He reached up and pulled your legs down to lay over his shoulders again and began running the tips of his fingers over your shins soothingly. You began to massage his head gently and he lay his head back against your lap so you could see his face. His eyelashes lay on his cheeks, his pink lips slightly parted and his eyes closed in bliss. You were just glad he couldn't see you when he let out a soft moan.


	31. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky are always arguing about something and never seem to get on. When you fall asleep on Bucky’s lap the Avengers decide to tease him relentlessly about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know what you think :) i love reading your comments!!!!

"Did you use all the milk again?" You asked, slamming shut the fridge door.

The Avengers looked up at you from their breakfasts as you stared down Bucky and his ridiculously full bowl of cereal.

"I needed it for my cereal." He defended, pointing to the bowl.

"No one needs that much cereal." You said, "I suppose you used all that up as well."

He didn't answer back for a moment and you took that as a yes. You groaned in frustration and grabbed a slice of bread angrily. The rest of the Avengers shared eye rolls and went back to eating.

"I'm a growing boy, I need my food." Bucky laughed, watching you do everything with more force than was necessary.

"You're 107!" You retaliated, not in the mood to be messed with so early in the morning.

"This happens too often." Sam sighed.

"What?" You and Bucky said defensively.

"This." He said, pointing at you both, "You're always at each others throats, can't you get on for once?"

You looked at Bucky. He looked back. You narrowed your eyes and he did the same. Then he blinked.

"Ha! You blinked I win!" You said with a triumphant smirk as Bucky scowled.

"Jesus Christ." Muttered Steve, shaking his head.

~~~~~

It was movie night at the Avengers HQ. Everyone was huddled around the TV in the living area in their pyjamas, eating popcorn and chocolates from bowls. You were sat next to Bucky on a small sofa. Bucky slouched against it whilst you curled up into ball.

"Pass me the chocolate, Bucky?" You asked, sticking out your hand for him to pass it to you.

He took one chocolate out of the box and threw it at you without looking, causing it to bounce off your forehead.

"Hey, I said pass not throw." You said, picking up the chocolate and picking a piece of dust of it, "And this is coconut, I hate coconut."

"God, how was I supposed to know? I'm not a mind reader." He groaned, scowling at you.

"Will you two shut up!" Clint said, frowning at you both.

The rest of the Avengers didn't look happy about the interruption either. You mumbled an apology and went back to watching the film, shooting Bucky dirty looks every now and then. He didn't look at you though, he kept gobbling up chocolates from the box one after another, all your favourite ones. You were sure he knew you were watching him and he was doing it deliberately. Then he picked up a caramel one and you couldn't stop yourself.

You launched yourself at the box, hoping to snatch it from him, his reflexes were quicker than yours though and he pulled away, leaving you scrabbling at it as he held you back.

"What the hell?" He said loudly.

"Give me a chocolate Bucky, you're eating all my favourites on purpose." You said, still trying to reach for it.

"Am not. Your favourites just happen to be my favourites." He smirked and then feigned innocence.

"Steve tell him, he's doing it on purpose." You said, practically climbing on Bucky to get to the box.

"Steve, tell her to get off me, ow."

The box was snatched from Bucky's hands but not by you. Tony held them and frowned at you like a disappointed parent.

"No one gets them." He said, "Now shut up and watch the god damn movie."

You both glared at him before you retreated back to your original spot, crossing your arms over your chest.

No more was said on the subject of chocolates, Bucky looked just as angry as you but refused to look at you even to glare. Eventually your anger was replaced with tiredness and you felt your eyes drooping and your head lolling.

Bucky felt a warm weight on his thigh some time later and looked down to see your face, eyes closed in slumber. He wasn't sure what to do. You had curled yourself up around him and he was stuck unless he'd be willing to wake you. The idea of waking you up and teasing you about falling asleep on his thigh came as soon as it went. Not that he'd ever admit it but he quite liked the feeling of you resting on him, you looked so much more peaceful than when you were arguing with him.

Bucky didn't quite know how the arguing between you had started, you'd just seemed to establish each other as enemies. He wished that wasn't the case sometimes. He lifted a hand up gently and ran it over your hair.

"Oh my God, look at Bucky and Y/n." Nat whispered, smirking.

They all looked towards you and Bucky, surprised to see you snuggled up to him, your head in his lap. Bucky blushed furiously and pulled his hand away from your head quickly.

"Oh I knew there was something going on between you." Tony said, winking at Bucky, "There's so much sexual tension."

"Shut up, Stark." Bucky growled, blushing even brighter.

"Aww, he's gone red!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Why don't you give sleeping beauty a kiss? You know you want to." Clint asked, making kissing noises.

"I swear to God Barton-" Bucky started.

"Alright guys, that's enough." Steve said, although he was smiling, "I'm sure Y/n and Bucky will announce their engagement when they're ready."

At that the rest of the avengers broke out into laughter, stirring you. You opened your eyes and groaned, feeling a strange warmth beneath your head. You looked down and realised your head was laying on a thigh, you looked up quickly and saw Bucky, cheeks red and watching you with a soft expression. Everyone was silent as they waited for your reaction.

"Did I fall asleep on you?" You asked, rubbing your eyes.

"Yeah, but it's ok." Bucky replied with a smile that you'd seen but had never been on the receiving end of before, your heart skipped a beat.

"I'd go as far to say that Bucky was quite enjoying it." Banner piped up, smiling at you.

Now you both blushed as your friends giggled like school children. You lifted yourself up, brushing the hair out of your face.

"Sorry." You mumbled to Bucky but he just shook his head. You held eye contact for a moment, he was still smiling, prompting you to smile back at him.

Clint started making kissy noises again and Bucky scowled.

"You want to see us kiss so bad? Fine." He said loudly.

His gentle hands cupped your face and his lips pressed against yours firmly and determinedly. The room became deadly silent. You made a small noise of surprise, eyes wide open as you watched his closed ones, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, and kissed back. It only lasted a few seconds before Bucky pulled away again, letting go of your face.

"Happy?" He asked Clint, slightly breathless.

He looked back speechless, a few pieces of popcorn falling from his open mouth. You stared at Bucky wide eyed, completely taken aback with what he'd just done. Unconsciously, you moved your fingers to your lips, you could taste him on them. The rest of the avengers were silent, wondering what was going to happen, this night had turned out to be a better entertainment than the movie. Bucky stared at the TV determinedly, his chest still rising and falling unevenly.

Finally you managed to snap out of your trance and clear your throat.

"Bucky can I have a word?" You said quietly, making to stand up.

Bucky looked up at you wide eyed and almost terrified.

"Ooooh, someones in trouble." Sam sung, sniggering at Bucky's expression.

Bucky rose reluctantly, stuck between glaring at everyone threateningly and not making eye contact with another soul ever again. His cheeks were heating up again. Why'd he done that? What made him think for a second that kissing you was a good idea? He ran his hand through hair and sighed.

You led him out of the room and down the corridor, out of earshot of the others. When you turned to him he was hunched over and had a look that reminded you of a sad puppy. You held back a laugh.

"Y/n, I'm sorry." Bucky started, unable to look at you.

You shook your head at him and cupped his face in your palms as he had done to you, kissing him softly this time and only for a few seconds. You looked up into Bucky's eyes nervously. For a moment he looked shocked, then he was stepping forwards, pressing your back against the wall and kissing you hungrily, pushing your body closer to his. You sighed at the feeling of his warm arms around you and wrapped your own around his shoulders, pressing his chest to yours. Finally you had to break away to breathe.

He smirked and kissed the tip of your nose, "Maybe Tony was right about that sexual tension."

You sighed and slapped his shoulder lightly, "You drive me crazy." You said.

"Likewise! That's what makes this so hot." He growled before capturing your lips in another heated kiss.


End file.
